Yellow Butterfly Mariposa Amarilla
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: En el Japón medieval, convulsionado por guerras y traiciones, un joven samurái fiel a sus creencias, se abre paso entre mentiras e intrigas, pero en su camino hallará un joven muchacho sin hogar que cambiará el destino de sus vidas para siempre. GakuLen
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow Butterfly****  
><strong>** "Mariposa Amarilla"**

**Capítulo 1**  
>"Melodía dorada en la niebla"<p>

Japón es un país particularmente místico y misterioso, y no son pocas las leyendas que se narran que envuelven sus costumbres, su gente y su historia. Pero no todo son leyendas. Algunas sucedieron en algún lugar, en alguna parte. Como la bella historia que narra como tan sólo un joven pudo escapar a su cruel destino por la fortuna que le deparó un encuentro inesperado. Todo empezó en el más remoto y arraigado Japón feudal, en un pueblo a las afueras de una ciudad, apartado de la civilización rodeado de exuberante y abundante naturaleza...  
>En ese perdido lugar, se encontraba un antro bastante sombrío, un bar donde se realizaba teatro nocturno, baile, canto y demás actuaciones, donde bajo la protección de la mafia, clandestinamente se realizaban negocios de trata de personas, en otras palabras, los artistas eran incluso utilizados como mercancía. El corrupto dueño de ese macabro lugar, era el "afortunado" propietario de la atracción principal de las fiestas nocturnas: Un niño joven de catorce años de edad, que deleitaba con sus canciones los oídos y la mirada para los que allí iban, llamado Len.<br>El dueño lo consiguió tras comprarlo a un vendedor de esclavos varios años atrás, cuando el pequeño se quedó huérfano por causas nunca esclarecidas. El niño tenía una hermana gemela, pero fueron separados al nacer, por lo que ni siquiera conocía su existencia. Así pues, se encontraba completamente solo.

Los clientes de este local sabían de las actividades "secretas" que se llevaban acabo allí, y sin dudarlo acostumbraban a pagarle dinero al dueño para disfrutar de la compañía del niño en algunas noches, cautivados por su gran belleza, hermosa sonrisa cristalizada, dulcísima voz, juventud y el aura de pureza que su sola presencia desprendía.  
>Aquella noche en particular, el jovencito cantaba todas las canciones de la actuación. Su lenguaje quizás no era culto, pero su melodiosa y triste voz encandilaba a todos y cuantos entraban allí admirándole como si de un ángel venido a la Tierra se tratase. Vestía un hermoso quimono femenino que le cubría hasta los pies, de color negro con mariposas doradas en los brazos y el talle, y llevaba su dorada cabellera suelta, con una hermosa mariposa de pinza.<br>Mientras de sus labios se desprendían esas hermosas letras musicales, rogaba con todo su ser que nadie le comprase aquella noche. Estaba anímicamente destrozado, su alma desgarrada suplicaba a gritos ser liberada de aquella existencia insufrible, ya había tenido suficiente, no podía soportar más dolor.  
>Continuó cantando, prestando atención a los que entraban y salían del local, intentando evadirse de sus más negros pensamientos, buscando una escapatoria a su locura personal que lo atormentaba.<p>

Hacía una noche especialmente helada y cerrada. Una espesa niebla cubría las humildes y destartaladas calles de aquella pequeña población alejada de la capital, en mitad de un hermoso valle. Era imposible proseguir su viaje en esas condiciones, así que optó por refugiarse en algún lugar y partir nuevamente con las primeras luces del amanecer. Miró a ambos lados de las solitarias calles. Todas estaban en perfecto y armonioso silencio. Le sería difícil hallar refugio así, y no quería perturbar el sueño y la tranquilidad de esos lugareños con su llegada. Así que continuó vagando, hasta que vio algo de luz en la distancia, procedente de un edificio algo apartado de los demás, parecía estar llamándole a su interior. Se aproximó un poco más, con cautela a la que estaba acostumbrado por su condición de samurái. Al separarle tan solo unos pocos metros, comenzó a escuchar una voz que no había oído jamás. Una voz melodiosa, fresca, dulce... pero muy triste. Intrigado, entró en aquél local, lo que comúnmente aquí llamaríamos "burdel". Estaba atestado de mafiosos, de asesinos, maleantes, ladrones... todo tipo de personas que se aparecían a los incautos al anochecer. "Muy típico..."- Pensó para sus adentros el joven de cabello largo y de un llamativo color morado, algo turbado ante tantos gritos, borrachos, humareda y toda clase de cosas imposibles de describir aquí. Buscó con curiosidad entonces la fuente que lo había atraído allí. Tras ese tumulto de personas se hallaba un escenario a modo de teatro. Sobre él, cantaba lo que parecía ¿una muchacha? bastante bien parecida, que encandilaba con su presencia a cualquiera que la mirase, incluso a él, que contuvo con esfuerzo su sonrojo, muy adornada para su edad... y para estar despierta a estas horas. El samurái fue atando cabos. Al principio disimuló, ocultando su espada bajo su hakama: más valía no mantener sobre aviso a posibles enemigos. Cuando la muchachita había cantado ya dos canciones, vio a su lado como otro maleante, con un olor fortísimo a alcohol hablaba con el tabernero ruidosamente, mientras el tabernero le pedía una suma de dinero que el borracho se negaba a pagar. -"Si sólo es una niña! no pretenderás hacerme pagar eso por una noche!"

-"Por eso mismo" - Le espetó el otro. - No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar "a una niña" como dices tú, para estos servicios. Y respeta a mi "muchacho"... escoria. Vale más de lo que crees".

-"¿¡Muchacho? ¿Encima pretendes hacerlo pasar por mujer? ¡Serás rata! ¡¿Quién va a querer tirarse a un niñato?" -Le espetó visiblemente enfadado por no haber conseguido su objetivo.

- "¡Gente con más dinero que tú, desgraciado! ¡Y ahora apártate de mi vista si no quieres que te prohíba entrar a mi local!" - El otro quejándose se fue nuevamente a su mesa, sentándose violentamente, muy fastidiado, babeando la botella, mientras miraba embobado al escenario antes de caer redondo. Tras escuchar discretamente la conversación, el samurái tomó un último sorbo y se dirigió amablemente al tabernero.

-"¿ Y hora qué quieres tú? ¡No vengas a hacerme perder el tiempo, tengo muchas mesas que atender y muchos borrachos que echar de patitas en la calle!"

-Sólo quería saber acerca de "su muchacho". Ah... él es...

-Sí, sí, sí. Es un chico, lo que pasa es que al vestirle así atrae más a esa panda de viciosos. Y les entiendo, la verdad es que parece una muñequita... -Rió con sorna. El samurái trato de contener su visible malestar y prosiguió. - ¿Cuánto quieres por él?

-¿Cuánto piensas darme? Piensa que mi muchacho no está al alcance de cualquiera, es el señorito de compañía más caro del local.

-Te lo compro. -En su voz había mucha decisión, mientras extraía de su manga una enorme cantidad de dinero.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Veo que no eres un pueblerino como los de aquí, joven. En ese casi te permito que hagas con él lo que quieras por tres noches.

-No me interesan tres noches. Quiero comprarlo definitivamente. -A pesar de su enorme paciencia, en su mirada no pudo evitar que salieran chispas de odio, su paciencia y su desprecio se estaban colmando peligrosamente.

-¿Bromeas? Con eso te doy tres noches, no más. Es más, este jovencito me da tantos beneficios que sólo permitiría que el mismísimo Emperador viniera aquí son sus reales posaderas y me lo comprara personalmente. Lo siento, pero no está en venta, ni para ti ni para nadie.

El samurái se giró. Sabía que tenía que calmarse. No debía montar aún un escándalo, a menos que no fuera estrictamente necesario y en situación de peligro. Así era el código samurái, no derramar más sangre de lo necesario, y siempre en defensa de su persona, los que protegen y por su patria y el Emperador. Debía pensar otra cosa. No podía permitir que ese joven continuase a la merced de todos aquellos bárbaros. Era algo degradante e inhumano. Pensando en cómo liberarlo, continuó observándole, tratando de encontrar la inspiración necesaria para lograrlo. Su cara le ardía. Miró la botella. ¿Habría bebido demasiado esa noche? Aunque apenas había tomado dos copas... pero su sonrojo no cesaba... Y esa voz continuaba resonando en su interior, haciendo latir con fuerza su corazón.

Al ver al jovenzuelo agotado tras varias canciones, y después la discusión con aquél joven misterioso, el amo llamó a Len a su presencia. Lo cierto es que se sentía extrañado y ciertamente atraído ante su presencia, no parecía el típico individuo que se dejaría arrastrar hasta un lugar de mala muerte como ese, y parecía correcto y educado, además de atractivo. No obstante si algo le había enseñado ese lugar que apenas pudiera llamar "hogar", era que las apariencias engañaban, así que no se dejó llevar por primeras impresiones, y desconfiando se acercó a su amo. Para su alivio y sorpresa, ese extraño hombre no era su próximo cliente. El amo le ordenó bastante agobiado que se retirara a su habitación. Aquella noche, de momento, nadie le había pedido. Y debía de estarle agradecido por dejarle terminar antes. Len agradecido, prefirió no llevarle la contraria.  
>Agotado, asintió con la cabeza y, haciendo una reverencia, salió caminando pausadamente de la sala, pero no se dirigió a su habitación. A fuera del local, en la parte trasera, había un pequeño y modesto baño para el aseo de los trabajadores. A esa hora, noche tardía, no habría nadie.<br>Pausadamente se dirigió allí.  
>Cerró la puerta atrancándola y se acercó a la bañera de madera, con su agua caliente ya preparada.<br>Se quitó lentamente las piezas del quimono hasta quedar completamente desnudo y se miró el cuerpo. Se desagradaba por completo. Tan joven... y tan sucio, mancillado. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque no era dueño de su propio cuerpo y además no podía escapar de allí, le encontrarían enseguida.  
>Se quedó pensativo un segundo y rebuscó por entre los ropajes, sacando un pequeño cuchillo y<br>se fue metiendo despacio dentro de la bañera, sentándose.  
>Se quedó mirando la cuchilla en su mano con una determinación heladora... y comenzó a cantar, una dulce, dulce y triste melodía mientras se acercaba fatalmente el acero a las muñecas.<p>

Observó cómo el joven se marchaba a... ¿su habitación? con mucho disimulo. Tras la discusión con el jefe del local no quería levantar sospechas. Quizás tendría que intentarlo por la mañana o a la noche siguiente. Pagó la cuenta y se retiró. Iba a hospedarse en algún hostal cercano, pero al girar la esquina, tuvo una corazonada muy repentina. Algo estaba sucediendo. No se lo pensó y se dirigió de nuevo al hostal, esta vez rodeándolo por el exterior. Deslizándose muy sigilosamente, se aproximó a la parte trasera del local, oculto entre las sombras, mientras veía por la ventana elevada más próxima un haz de luz, de la cual también dejaba escapar una suave melodía. ¡Era la misma voz! Ese lugar parecía un baño. Quizás sería inapropiado entrar directamente, y más de la poca confianza que lógicamente podría tener ese joven ante los desconocidos. Así que muy sigilosamente, se posó tras la puerta y picó tres veces y le susurró en voz baja esperando ser escuchado por el muchacho:

-No se asuste, quiero ayudarle. Ábrame la puerta y le liberaré, pero debe prometerme no hacer ruido y confiar en mí.

Se acababa de cortar cuando escuchó la voz y los tres golpes en la puerta. Al contemplar su propia sangre, aunque no salía profusamente, se asustó. Dejó de cantar al acto, sobresaltado. Pero algo en esa voz, en el tono, le hizo sentirse extraño...

Salió de la bañera, manchando todo de sangre, y se puso la parte de abajo del quimono para taparse el cuerpo. Enseguida la tela comenzó a desteñir y se sintió algo más débil, pero se acercó a la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y picó con suavidad también, destravándola, pero sin abrirla del todo.

Con la voz muy suave, en un hilo de voz, preguntó:

-¿Quién sois, señor... y qué es... lo que queréis... ?

El samurái continuó hablando, en tono tranquilizador:

-Tranquilo... no quiero asustarle ni hacerle ningún mal... Sólo he venido a liberarlo de este horrible lugar. Sólo soy un humilde samurái al servicio del más débil. Y por mi condición, no puedo dejaros a la merced de esa muchedumbre bárbara. Si me lo permitís, le llevaré lejos de aquí, y ya no tendrá que servir así a nadie nunca más. Le ayudaré a encontrar a su familia.-Le prometió honradamente el guerrero, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Pero al ver que la puerta no se movía, se alarmó.-¿Está usted bien? ¿Sigue ahí? Ábrame la puerta, es de menester apresurarse, o no hallarán en este lugar.-Le rogó mientras vigilaba que nadie les estuviera escuchando desde las sombras.

Débilmente, abrió la puerta, observándole como ido, reconociendo al misterioso hombre que había estado contemplando rato antes:

-¿Cómo puedo... fiarme de vos...? Me decís que me alejaréis de este lugar... yo no tengo familia y no tengo a donde escapar. El amo me encontraría enseguida...

Se miró el brazo, la muñeca sangrienta. La herida empezaba a cerrarse.  
>Suspiró. Dejó la puerta abierta y se vistió por completo. Ese ropaje era lo único que tenía. Si se marchaba no quería abandonarlo allí. Observó su alrededor, todo manchado de sangre y el cuchillo sobre la bañera.<p>

Debilitado, ya vestido, se acercó al samurái.

-Haga lo que quiera conmigo... No le creo... pero dudo que nada sea peor que este lugar... señor... -Bajó la vista, resignadamente complaciente y salió de la estancia.

El mayor contempló la manga del menor completamente empapada en sangre y su corazón se encogió. Realmente ese muchacho tenía que estar desesperado para llegar a cometer una atrocidad como aquélla, por que no había duda que se lo había provocado él mismo. Sintió mucha lástima por él y muchos deseos de ayudarlo. Tan joven y tan cargado de recuerdos horribles imborrables... Se acercó poco a poco al muchacho y se agachó a su altura. Extrajo de una de sus mangas un pañuelo algo viejo, que en ocasiones lo usaba para pulir su katana, pero que en esos momentos estaba totalmente limpio, le tomó el brazo y le tapó bien la herida con él, apretándola ligeramente, para que no saliera más sangre.-Espero que con esto sea suficiente. Compraré un remedio cuando lleguemos a alguna herboristería. ¿Se ve capaz de aguantar hasta entonces? Espero que pueda andar, porque vamos a necesitar nuestras piernas... -Pero observó que el muchacho se tambaleaba, aunque trataba de resistir de pie. -Mmm... Me temo que así no iremos muy lejos...-Trató de pensar en otra cosa. Miró a todas partes, en busca de una posible solución y para su suerte, halló a su lado una caballeriza donde se guardaban tanto el caballo del tabernero como los de los clientes. Sonrió. Sabía que no era honrado robar y su código así lo recalcaba, pero aquélla era una solución de vida o muerte, así que no le quedó más remedio. Se acercó a los animales, calibrando sus posibilidades y tratar de averiguar cuál estaba más capacitado para correr. Al final se decantó por el que parecía más alto, fuerte y ágil, un precioso caballo de piel gris plateada con largas crines. El dueño debía de amasar una buena suma de fortuna para permitirse un caballo como aquél. Se acercó de frente, ofreciéndole algo de heno de la caballeriza para ganarse su confianza, y cuando hubo comido de su mano, acarició su morro y su lomo. Indicó al muchacho que se acercara al caballo.

-Acérquese por favor, creo que este noble caballo se prestará a acompañarnos en la huida.- Le sonrió amistosamente para que el muchacho se quedase más tranquilo y así demostrarle que todo andaba bien.

El niño se acercó al animal, asintiendo levemente.

Se quedó mirando al samurái y después se miró el pañuelo. Volvió a mirarle, sintiéndose muy confuso y extraño... nadie le había tratado así jamás.

Acarició dulcemente al caballo en el morro. El animal resopló y movió las orejas. Len miró al samurái, dándole a entender que podían marcharse.

Asintió en silencio, fijó bien una montura y entonces tomó con respeto al muchacho y lo alzó en sus brazos para ayudarlo a subir. Con presteza se subió también, detrás el muchacho para vigilar que no se cayera por accidente, y comenzó a espolear suavemente al caballo para no armar mucho escándalo con los cascos y alertar al personal y cuando hubo alcanzado una distancia prudencial, marcharon a todo correr, perdiéndose en aquella oscura y cerrada noche.  
>Llevaban rato cabalgando, y el samurái comenzó a preocuparse por el muchacho y su herida y no puedo evitar preguntarle por su estado.<p>

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?... Trataré de llegar esta misma noche al pueblo siguiente. No me fío de quedarnos a los alrededores. Allí trataré de encontrar alguien que pueda alojarnos y trataré de curarle mejor esa herida. Ahora que le he sacado de allí sería una pena que dejase este mundo, ¿no es así?- Le dijo sonriéndole afablemente.

El joven había estado callado en todo momento, cabizbajo. Se sentía confuso y cohibido... nadie se había preocupado así por él jamás.

Ante la sonrisa del joven, se ruborizó con fuerza. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy... mucho mejor... señor...

Y, como para probarle que confiaba algo más que antes, se rindió al cansancio y no aguantó más. Cayó apoyado en su pecho, dormido sin poderlo remediar.

-Me... alegro.- Le miró con dulzura, mientras contemplaba cómo se le cerraban los ojos y se quedaba dormido apoyado en su torso. Su semblante se entristeció mucho. "En el fondo, sólo es un niño... un niño sin esperanzas, asustado. Un niño al que le robaron la inocencia demasiado pronto... " Le había dicho que no tenía familia, que no tenía dónde ir... Seguramente cuando se curara, a no ser que alguien de bien le contratase como aprendiz, estaría de nuevo a merced de otros traficantes de humanos... Esto le hizo pensar mucho al samurái, pero de momento, lo más inmediato era ocultarse por un tiempo, lejos de allí, hasta que el peligro cesase.

A más de media noche llegaron a la frontera del siguiente pueblo. Todo estaba obviamente cerrado. Vislumbró a lo lejos unos pequeños faroles de cera y papel que iluminaban la entrada a un humilde y pequeño hostal, para señalar el camino a los viajeros. Se aproximó a la puerta, descabalgó con cuidado dejando al caballo ir a la caballeriza a descansar y bajó al muchacho en sus brazos, profundamente dormido. Miró a ambos lados de la calle por si alguien los vigilaba oculto entre las sombras, pero todo parecía tranquilo, así que entró adentro.  
>Cuando la dueña del local, una mujer muy mayor, vio al joven samurái con un niño herido en brazos, se asustó, pero el joven, perjurándole que era un caso extremo y que mantuviera la discreción, les dio la última habitación libre que les quedaba. Les preparó los dos futones y un panel separatorio. Cuando estuvo todo dispuesto, la mujer les deseó buenas noches y les cerró la puerta, aún preocupada. Le había dejado frente a la puerta una cestita con medicamentos para el menor. El mayor dejó suavemente al muchacho sobre el futón y le cambió las vengas, aplicando un ungüento cicatrizante a base de hierbas medicinales. Después lo arropó y se quedó viéndolo unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca en estos nuevos tiempos había estado en compañía de otros, porque nunca lo creyó necesario, y aún menos con la profesión tan dura que le había tocado realizar. Creía que tener a alguien a tu cargo era poco más que una molestia, alguien que tenía que vigilar continuamente de que continuase con vida al siguiente amanecer. Pero... hacía tiempo dejó de creer que ese sentimiento resultase tan gratificante, el ser necesitado por otros. Hacía mucho que no recordaba un sentimiento como aquél... Sonrió un poco, cerró los ojos y le besó sobre la herida, deseando que se curase. Después se retiró a su otra parte de la estancia, se tumbó e intentó dormir un poco. La noche había sido muy dura para ambos. Así que en un medio estado de ensoñación y vigía, cerró sus ojos, abandonándose a un sueño un tanto tranquilizador y reparador.<p>

Poco antes del amanecer, Len despertó con un grito de terror, acosado por las pesadillas. Por un momento no pudo ver donde estaba ni recordaba nada de lo sucedido, así que al ver que había alguien allí se sobresaltó y retrocedió, temblando. Pero al fijarse bien recordó al samurái y lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
>Sonrió emocionadísimo. Le había respetado, no le había hecho nada... y le había curado y liberado, sacándolo de allí.<br>Se quedó sentado, mirándose la herida. Le observó extrañado por el sentimiento de ternura que comenzaba a crecer en él, un sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido antes por nadie.  
>Se le acercó y se quedó sentado de rodillas, mirándole... El sol comenzaba a salir e iluminar la estancia, ya comenzaba a amanecer, y el sol jugaba con sus hermosos cabellos del oro más puro.<p>

Al sentir una presencia que le miraba, se sobresaltó y se llevó rápidamente una mano a la espada que siempre dormía a su lado y la desenfundó. Cuando se percató de que era el muchacho quién lo observaba, suspiró aliviado y la guardó de inmediato.

-Lo... lo siento... Con mi profesión, nunca estás lo suficientemente seguro... No quería asustarle, joven. -Se sentó sobre su colchón y le miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia la herida.

-¿Como se encuentra? ¿Dejó de sangrar? ¿Y cómo ha dormido?... Oí un grito lejano... Pero no sé si lo he soñado. -Comentó con perspicacia, ofreciéndole asiento a su lado muy amablemente.

El rubio bastante impactado, retrocedió un momento ante su reacción, pero al instante volvió a mirarle.

-¿Vos sois un samurái...? Cuál es vuestro nombre? Si no es indiscreción...

Gracias por salvarme la vida... No nos hemos presentado: Mi nombre es Len... -Bajó la vista y se sentó a su lado. No sabía bien como reaccionar ante él. Se miró la muñeca, que no sangraba ya. Le hizo una reverencia.

-Le estoy muy agradecido, señor... Me habéis salvado la vida... y... y... sacado de ese lugar... -hace la reverencia mas profunda, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. -No sé como podría agradecéroslo... no valgo mucho... pero estaré a vuestro servicio... para lo que deseéis...

El joven pelimorado asintió -Sí, lo soy. Ayer se lo confesé cuando fui a rescatarlo, ¿lo recuerda?... Pero en algo tiene razón, fui tan descortés que no me presenté. Igualmente, la situación no era la adecuada para mostrar modales de etiqueta. Pero me presentaré como es debido.-Se llevó su mano derecha al corazón, se inclinó ante el muchacho y le respondió sus dudas con una suave y educada voz. -Me presento ante vos como Gakupo Kamui, samurái a las órdenes del shogún. Lo del rescate carece de la menor importancia. Cualquier persona que se considere mínimamente humana lo habría hecho. Y más yo como mi deber de samurái para conmigo, de proteger al más débil y al desamparado de los abusos de los que se ostentan el título de ser más fuertes, aunque de espíritu no alberguen más que restos de su impugna residual de anteriores vidas miserables y escorias. Por eso no necesita agradecerme nada. Y lo de su herida, me alegro que haya mejorado notablemente. Es una grata noticia. Espero que no le vuelvan a ocurrir más "accidentes" como ese, ahora que está lejos de ese antro infernal.  
>Observó la exageradísima reverencia y que el joven no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, así que con respeto le hizo una observación. -No hace falta que me lo agradezca tan encarecidamente, joven, ya se lo dije, era mi deber... y puede usted mirarme a los ojos, me gustan las personas que miran a los ojos, así puedo saber cómo se siente y que lo que expresa es sincero... Joven Len-san. Tiene usted un nombre con mucha fuerza de espíritu.- Entonces escuchó el ofrecimiento del muchacho, cosa que le impresionó en cierto modo, aunque no le sorprendió demasiado, debido a que debía estar muy acostumbrado a servir a otros desde muy pequeño. Le negó con la cabeza y le respondió amablemente.- Me halaga en demasía ese noble y desinteresado ofrecimiento, pero... No es necesario. Yo... estoy acostumbrado a vagar solo por el territorio del shogunato, y es mi modo de actuar y "trabajar"... ¿Está seguro de que no preferiría quedarse en cualquier otro lugar y trabajar decentemente? Seguro que a la señora posadera de este hostal le vendrían bien unas manos y piernas fuertes, firmes y jóvenes como las suyas para mantener su negocio en pie. Mi trabajo es muy arriesgado, se gana honor y reconocimiento por parte de las personas que asisto, pero también se gana innumerables enemigos. Como por ejemplo tu anterior "dueño"- Sintió mucha repugnancia al decir esa palabra, pues el noble samurái consideraba que nadie estaba tal por encima de otro como para ser su "amo", pero prefería guardarse esos pensamientos considerados "revolucionarios" en una sociedad como aquélla, dónde lo más normal era poseer esclavos donde trabajaran para los nobles o gente adinerada que se podía permitir comprar personas, seguramente huérfanos y viudas de guerra, abandonados a su suerte y a la pobreza, capturados por malhechores y asaltantes de caminos. -¿Realmente quiere usted llevar una vida tan dura como ésa?... ¿No prefiere llevar una vida más o menos grata y tranquila tras todo el sufrimiento que ha habido de soportar su corta juventud, joven Len-san?... ¿No prefiere reconsiderarlo?<p>

AL oírle el niño alzó los ojos, dejando ver una mirada triste, cansada. Negó con la cabeza.  
>-Señor... ningún sufrimiento puede ser peor que los diez años que he pasado allí... -Sonrió un poco. -Aunque comprendo que no queráis que vaya con vos... no sirvo para nada y no sería más que un estorbo... para lo único que decía el amo que servía era para abrirme de piernas... -Bajó la vista, llorando avergonzado, se tapó el rostro. -Al sacarme de allí os metisteis en un lío... Será mejor que me aleje de vos antes de que me encuentren de nuevo...<p>

Se puso débilmente de pie, tambaleándose un momento, e hizo una reverencia, dispuesto a irse. -Os agradezco de corazón vuestro intento... y comprendo vuestra posición... Los samuráis sois demasiado buenos para que alguien como yo me junte con vos. Será mejor que parta... Suerte y fuerza en vuestras aventuras... noble señor... -Dicho eso se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas que luchaban por aflorar a la superficie de su mirada.

Escuchó todas sus palabras en silencio. Después también en silencio fue a la puerta y lo sostuvo educadamente, girándole para que lo viera y se agachó a su altura. -¿De veras lo le importa correr el riesgo joven Len-san?... A mi no me importó en absoluto correr ese riesgo por salvaros. Estoy acostumbrado, es mi "modus operandi", es la vida de un samurái, no todo puede ser gloria... Pero si usted ha decidido seguir esos pasos, no seré yo quien me interponga. Ya tiene edad para decidir su destino. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle son mis enseñanzas, que no son muchas, pero si desea seguir el camino del samurái, le acogeré a mi lado como mi aprendiz, si ese es su deseo. Pero piénselo bien, no es camino fácil, no digo que no esté capacitado, yo estoy seguro de que vale para mucho más que para satisfacer los deseos de cuatro maleantes enfermos. Pero debe quererlo usted. Y vamos, no se preocupe -Le enjuagó las lágrimas con sus propias manos. -Sé que está pasando por un momento muy duro, y no lo pongo en duda, es algo realmente difícil, pero sé que es fuerte y logrará salir adelante. Usted vale mucho, y me di cuenta la noche que le vi cantar. Tiene una voz prodigiosa que pocas personas tienen el don de poseer en este país, así que puede considerarse afortunado. He de confesar que su voz fue la que me llevó hasta usted, era como si me llamara. No debería perder y despreciar ese precioso don. Pero usted decide si desea hacer su propio camino o quedarse a mi lado. Pero yo no le obligaré. No es mi esclavo y no me ha de agradecer nada. La mejor manera de agradecerme que tiene es valorarse y ver lo maravillosa persona que es usted, con todos mis respetos.

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos, temblando impotente.

-No quiero volver allí, no quiero que me atrapen! ¡Quiero valerme por mi mismo, saber hacer algo! Pero no sé hacer nada, si salgo me encontrarán... Señor... dice que tengo una bonita voz... pero ¿de qué me sirve, si nadie la escucha, si nadie la valora...? Lo único que poseo es esa voz y este vestido... No soy nada más allá de esto... Me gustaría poder cambiar eso... Poder valerme por mí mismo... Pero no quiero ser una carga para vos, mi señor... lo único que deseo es poder aprender a defenderme... Si voy con vos, mi señor... Le juro que no me convertiré en una carga para vos... Incluso es posible, por descabellado que sea, que le sirva para algo... por nimio que sea... -Mientras oraba esa súplica había caído arrodillado al suelo, aún temblando como una hoja en otoño. -Pero... pero... No me dejéis solo, os lo suplico... o me encontrarán... -Tocaba el suelo con la cabeza mientras le aferraba las perneras del hakama, humillado.

El joven samurái suspiró resignado al no poder negársele. - Está bien, le tomaré como a mi aprendiz, no se preocupe... -Le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo para que enjuagara sus lágrimas. -Vamos deje de llorar. No le atraparán, no se preocupe.- Le dijo a modo de consuelo, suavemente. -No lo permitiré, después del esfuerzo que me costó salvarlo. Podéis acompañarme. Cuando haya comido, y se haya recuperado completamente, le instruiré. Por mientras, procure mejorarse. - Le miró muy amable, con condescendencia. -Y yo si valoro vuestra melodiosa voz. Es particularmente hermosa y diferente a todas cuanto había escuchado antes. Si no fuera tan peligroso por nuestra situación de fuga, le pediría que cantara un poco para mí... Pero no puedo permitirme el riesgo de que nos encuentren.  
>Si ya se encuentra un poco más dispuesto, iremos a tomar un buen desayuno y partiremos. Conseguiremos otro caballo. No me fío que nos sigan buscando a ese noble corcel, así que lo soltaremos para que les cueste más seguirnos. Una vez en la capital será mucho más difícil que den con nosotros, pero aún lo será más si nos ocultamos en lugares poco accesibles, así que le conduciré a la guarida donde yo me instruí a su edad. Allí estaremos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Por lo menos algún tiempo, hasta que haya pasado el peligro. Recojamos nuestras cosas y vayamos a desayunar, pues, no hay tiempo que perder. Puede que a estas alturas ya estén a mitad de camino de aquí. Debemos apresurarnos.- Se colocó bien su hakama, se adecentó un poco y recogió su espada y su pequeña bolsa, donde llevaba lo más indispensable. Recogió los futones para evitarle molestias a la señora hostelera e indicó a Len que salieran de la habitación, para tomar algo antes de irse.<p>

Asintió, sintiéndose ahogar de gratitud, alzó el rostro, soltándole, y se puso de pie como pudo. Todavía temblaba, pero hizo lo que le indicó y le siguió. Se sintió cohibido de que a aquel hombre, aquel samurái, alguien distinguido, se interesase tanto por él o su voz... pero su gratitud era tanta que no abrió boca, prometiéndose a sí mismo que en cuanto se alejasen de allí cantaría para él todo cuanto le pidiera.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación, comentó, sin pretender ofender, pero algo que le comía la cabeza:

-Es usted distinto a otros samurái... alguna vez vino alguno allí... pero en ningún caso eran como vos...

El samurái se quedó quieto, parado ante la puerta al escuchar esa confesión, con ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Se giró despacio, le volvió a sonreír y se agachó de nuevo, poniéndose a su altura una vez más, demostrándole que lo veía y trataba como a un igual. -Yo soy un samurái como los que ya no quedan... Ahora los samuráis ven nuestro oficio como un modo rentable de ganar dinero y sobrevivir en una época tan cruda como la Heian... En la cual nada es lo que parece, e incluso un Shogún puede ser fácilmente destituido... y los viejos valores que rigen nuestras acciones se han ido olvidando. No obstante yo siempre los llevo presentes en mí.- Le terminó de explicar, llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de respeto y sinceridad en sus palabras. -¿Eso satisface su curiosidad?- Le volvió a sonreír, para demostrarle que no lo había ofendido y que respondería todas las preguntas que le fueran posibles. -¿O prefiere ir a comer algo? Debe sentirse muy débil después de...-Se le desvió por un instante la mirada a la herida vendada y la apartó en seguida, para no parecer descortés y hacerlo sentir al muchacho peor y corrigió. -...Después de tan largo viaje, ¿no le parece?-Le tendió cortésmente una mano para ayudarlo a salir de la estancia, rompiendo con el protocolo de distanciamiento físico, para que el muchacho le cogiera confianza.

El más joven sonrió algo cohibido y se le acercó despacio, cogiéndole con suavidad de la mano y salieron, rumbo a lo desconocido.

_Continuará..._

-Fin del capítulo 1-

**Free talk**

Hola a todos! Este es el fic-rol que tanto he mencionado cuando hablaba de esta pareja. (Y el mismo que una amiga mía dibujó para mí como regalo, y está en mi Da, bajo ese mismo título, "Mariposa Amarilla", creo...) Decir primero de todo que esta obra ha sido posible gracias a la colaboración de Roxas-the-13nobody en el papel de Len en el rol y yo en el papel de Gakupo, sin ella, que fue la que inició esta idea y este rol, esta historia no habría sido posible. La adaptación a fic ha sido mía, pero sinceramente poca adaptación ha habido, gracias al enorme nivel que tiene ella en el arte del rol. Ambas esperamos que os guste este collab, ¡nuestro primer collab de hecho! ^^ Y gracias por apoyar la pareja y darle una oportunidad, ¡se lo merece!  
>Este fic va dedicado a todos los fans del GakuLen del FF y sobretodo al GakuLen-FC del Da, que lo realicé esta adaptación especialmente para ells, y también para mi Yasmina querida, la que realizó tan bello dibujo ^^<br>Pronto proseguiremos el rol y continuaré adaptándolo, ¡mientras tanto sed pacientes!  
>PD: Sí, también continuaré el "The Last Song" tan pronto como me sea posible, ¡palabra! ^^U<br>De nuevo gracias por leer! Nos leemos! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"La libertad tiene un alto precio"**

El jovenzuelo se sentía desfallecido por el ajetreo de la huída. Desde hacía muchas horas ciertamente no había probado bocado, así que no le pareció mala la idea del samurai de tomar algo rápido antes de marchar.

-Vale...desayunemos...después debemos marchar...es posible que estén cerca... ¿no es cierto?

El más adulto sonrió ante su muestra de confianza y le respondió suavemente. - Sí, es posible. Démonos prisa, pues. - Condujo al muchacho a la estancia donde se solían reunir los huéspedes a desayunar, tomaron desayuno rápidamente y, tras pedirle a la dueña algunas provisiones para el viaje, pagarle debidamente la cuenta y darle las gracias en numerosas ocasiones siempre respetuosamente, marcharon de allí llevando al caballo a la entrada del bosque más próximo y dejándolo en aquél lugar, confiando que su sentido del olfato lo condujera de nuevo a su hogar. Tras esa separación, continuaron rumbo a pie hasta su siguiente parada, la ciudad. A caballo no estaba a más de unas horas de allí, pero a pie, la cosa era distinta. Bien podían tardar unos tres días en llegar, pero eso no amilanó la valentía del samurái. Mientras caminaban, iba vigilando al muchacho para comprobar que continuaba bien. Y así, el día se fue sucediendo, entre valles, prados, bosques y montañas. Rato después se percató de que hacía mucho tiempo que no vigilaba la salud del muchacho, así que se detuvo un momento a comprobar su estado. -¿Cómo se siente? ¿Necesita parar a descansar? ¿Cómo siente su herida? Creo que por aquí pasa un pequeño río, allí podría asearse y lavar sus heridas. Aún nos queda un largo camino... - Predijo observando el vasto horizonte ante él.

Aunque el rubio no se quejaba, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar, así que tuvo que detenerse hacia medio día, sin decir nada, unos momentos, y se quitó el calzado de madera, cogiéndolo con la mano, y continuó caminando al lado del samurai.

Cuando ya no pudo continuar se detuvo por completo, mirándole.

-Lo lamento...

De inmediato el mayor se giró hacia él, viendo sus pies destrozados. Lamentó no haber sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de que era un calzado muy incómodo y de que ese muchacho no debería encontrarse en sus mejores condiciones para realizar un viaje tan largo, pero lastimosamente no les quedaba otra opción. - Venga conmigo, iremos a ese río, descansaremos y tomaremos algo de comer para reponernos. ¿Se ve capaz de caminar un poco más o necesita que lo lleve? - El samurái de amable condición, nunca dejaba de prestarse a los demás si éstos necesitaban de su auxilio.

El muchacho sonrió condescendiente y cansado y asintió lentamente con la cabeza:  
>-Sí... creo que aún puedo llegar por mi propio pie... lamentaría que tuvieseis que llevarme...<p>

Se ruborizó ligeramente y continuó caminando a duras penas, hasta llegar hasta él.

El samurai asintió con la cabeza levemente y vigilando que el joven no cayera ni tropezara y asegurándose de que le seguía, llegaron a un claro donde pasaba un río no muy profundo, de agua fresca y limpia. Buscó un buen árbol en el que pudieran sentarse, no lejos de una de sus orillas, y dejó el poco equipaje que llevaba consigo. Entonces su atención reparó en los pequeños y doloridos pies del joven muchacho. - Creo que necesitan un buen descanso y un lavado a fondo. Verá que luego los siente mucho mejor. ¿La herida como la nota? Creo que deberíamos cambiarle esas vendas. - Acto seguido se dispuso a buscar entre sus pertenencias en busca de más gasas limpias para curarle. - Si desea darse un baño sin importunos, me ausentaré en el bosque un rato para que disfrute de privacidad mientras me encargo de planificar el siguiente trayecto de viaje.

Len asintió y se puso en pie.-Me gustaría mucho darme un baño... así mis pies descansarían... pero señor, le rogaría que no se marchase... no me sentiría seguro. Además, no verá nada que le importune, señor... bajo esta apariencia, soy varón también...

Se acercó al río y se quitó la ropa, dejándola a un lado bien colocada y entró dentro de la fría y delicada corriente. Comenzó a lavarse, sentándose en la orilla y observando las plantas de los pies, sin la más remota idea de qué hacer a continuación, puesto que sangraban y le dolían. Le miró de reojo algo ruborizado, observando sus reacciones y movimientos con curiosa inocencia.

El mayor se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, un hermoso cerezo, que comenzaba a florecer sobre su cabeza, mientras de soslayo vigilaba que el muchacho estuviera seguro en el río, y no se lastimara aún más o resbalara y cayera. Ciertamente, comenzaba a acercarse el buen tiempo, el sol comenzaba a lucir con fuerza sus rayos en el suave firmamento azul y el calor se hacía cada vez más presente. Suspiró. No habían dejado de correr y andar desde la pasada noche, sólo descansando por unas pocas horas. El samurái no mostraba signos de fatiga aún así, pero sí estaba acalorado. Pensó si sería prudente tomar parte de ese baño o mejor sería esperar y vigilar, no terminaba de decidirse. Por si acaso, no obstante puso algunas pequeñas trampas de campo que confundiría un rato a sus perseguidores si se les ocurría acercarse. Así tendrían tiempo de cubrirse y ponerse a salvo. Cuando hubo puesto hiedra y hojas suficientes en el último agujero cavado para así disimularlo y unos pequeños palos que al caer el desdichado, emitieran un sonido preciso como aviso, se acercó respetuosamente al muchacho, que estaba aún mirándose sus doloridos pies sangrantes, y gentilmente, se sentó cerca y se desnudó tratando de parecer calmado y natural, aunque lo que era cierto es que hacía tanto tiempo que caminaba en solitario que incluso el compartir un baño se había convertido para él en algo difícil de asumir, y no lograba no sonrojarse al menos un poco. Ya sin ropa, se acercó a los pies del menor y sin mediar palabra, agachado en la orilla del río, le practicó unos masajes ayudado por el agua fría para aliviarle la hinchazón y calmar sus heridas.

-Esto lo aprendí de mi maestro. Es un buen método de alivio. Al menos en mí funcionaba... Espero que te ayude a ti también, Joven Len. -Demostrando tener la suficiente confianza para tutearle y llamarle por su nombre, ya convertido en su pequeño alumno. - Y algún día puedas pasar este saber a alguien digno de ello, como ahora hago yo contigo.-Le sonrió con gentileza, siguiendo dedicada y delicadamente el masaje a su joven acompañante, con cuidado y esmero, procurando no lastimarle demasiado en el proceso. -Sólo aguanta un poco en seguida estará. -El agua seguía corriendo incesantemente por el río, bañando la curtida piel del mayor, junto a su larga cabellera, que ahora le recorría la espalda sin su cinta que aguantaba su cola, que se había desecho antes de entrar al agua.

El muchachito observó como el joven le curaba como podía las heridas de los pies, suspirando de alivio ante aquello. Pensaba observándole, en como había pasado aquello. Podía respirar el aire puro, ver el cielo azul, sentir la frescura del agua correr. Aquel baño era distinto de todo cuanto recordaba. Estaban en peligro, tal vez aquellos tipos les buscaban...pero Len se sentía más tranquilo que nunca. Observó al hombre ante él, tan amable, considerado, tan noble...y él era tan poca cosa, a pesar de lo que el samurai decía. Se sentía muy halagado de que aquél desconocido tuviera tanta fe en él... y le respetase. Le parecía tan noble, tan hermoso. Estaba visiblemente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el agua corría, ajeno a todo más que a ellos dos. Empezaba a ruborizarse al observar las facciones del samurai. Había pasado por los brazos de muchos hombres, pero nunca había llegado a fijarse en ninguno de aquel modo... en cambio no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos. Empezó a sentirse confuso y finalmente bajó la mirada, agotado y dejando que el agua corriera.

-Muchísimas gracias...

El samurái le devolvió la mirada unos breves instantes con una sonrisa sincera y cortés. -No es nada. No podía dejarte con estas heridas. Es mejor curarlas antes de que todo se complique. - Mientras tanto se esforzaba en terminar su labor curativa y cuando hubo acabado, se llevó distraídamente su brazo a su frente como para secarla del sudor que le propinaba el ardiente sol que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. -Creo que por el momento será suficiente. Cuando termines el baño las secaré y vendaré. No temas... no estamos tan lejos de nuestro destino. -Aunque el samurái ya planeaba algún modo de ayudar al muchacho a proseguir sin tener que seguir lastimando sus cansados y doloridos pies. Se aclaró y refrescó la cara con el frescor del río y su espalda un poco caldeada por los rayos del sol mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro de alivio.

El tiempo continuó pasando sin prisas, a pesar del apuro. El muchacho podía sentir al samurai aún haciéndole las curas y cuando terminó, asintió a sus palabras, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Notaba el correr del agua entre sus manos, y al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir la figura del joven hombre, curtida en batallas, con algunas cicatrices.

De un modo levemente sonrojado desvió la mirada, estaba confuso, agradecido, cohibido, pero cuanto más miraba alrededor más podía percatarse de la realidad que le rodeaba. Nunca había salido de aquél lugar. Nunca había visto el sol de cara fuera de las casas del pueblo. Nunca había dado más pasos que del baño exterior al antro y viceversa. No había visto los árboles del bosque ni escuchado sus pájaros, por lo que aquellos sonidos y aquella vista a su alrededor comenzaban a perturbarle y emocionarle. Pudo ver bellas flores en la orilla del río y en esas flores, revoloteando alrededor, posándose delicadamente, frágiles mariposas de colores. Eso le hizo enmudecer incluso mentalmente aún y no haber pronunciado más palabra. Las mariposas... su atuendo estaba impregnado de ellas, al igual que sus adornos. De hecho su "amo" le había explicado cosas sobre ellas. Frágiles, no viven más de un día.

Observó los árboles y vio entre las ramas una tela de araña. Aquello le recordó a sus habitaciones, suyas y de las demás muchachas. Pero el ver atrapada en la tela una mariposa amarilla, del este, de cola negra, hizo que se sobresaltase, casi cayendo al agua y devolviéndole a la realidad del momento, por lo que observó al samurai y sin decir palabra le tocó los hombros. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Le había repetido varias veces en la posada que no pretendía su cuerpo ni similar... nada de "eso", pero Len se sentía en el deber de devolverle de algún modo el favor, nada menos aunque fuera por su cura de los pies.

Hizo un breve masaje en los hombros del mayor, lo suficiente para liberarle la tensión que comenzaba a palparse más que nada por su carácter. Las manos y gestos del niño eran pura dulzura. Luego al terminar se separó un poco, sintiéndose curioso, pues nada más había sido un corto masaje (a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado, como a nada de lo que estaba ocurriéndole desde hacía pocas horas) y le sonrió muy, muy agradecido, cortado y cohibido, sonrojadísimo.

Todavía sentía que los pies podían dolerle al caminar... pero a medida que los minutos pasaban estaba decidiéndose a ser fuerte. Se había jurado no ser una carga para el samurai.

-Cuando quiera... p-podemos continuar... cuando vos me digáis... -Aún y así a pesar de todo no podía tutearle. Era demasiado el respeto que sentía.

El joven de largos cabellos morados se sorprendió ante el leve contacto y acercamiento que le ofrecía el menor, como entendiendo de alguna manera, que le quería mostrar su gratitud. Así pues, se limitó a sonreír suavemente mientras terminaba su masaje y sus curas, extraía los pies del joven con delicadeza del agua y los impregnaba de vendas limpias y suaves.

-Espero que con esto sea suficiente por ahora. -Concluyó, satisfecho con su labor. El sol estaba en lo más alto y pronto comenzaría a descender.- ¿Te parece buena idea comer tras el baño? Hace horas desde la última comida, y nos queda mucho camino por recorrer.-Indicó, aclarándose su larga cabellera para disminuir el calor.

Tras esto, ayudó al joven a reincorporarse e ir a por sus ropas que reposaban dobladas bajo el árbol más cercano que le comenzaban a salir sus verdes hojas, proporcionando una fresca sombra. Le ofreció al joven sus ropajes, y con cuidado le ayudó a vestirse de nuevo su elaborado kimono. Él hizo lo propio con su hakama. Se recogió de nuevo la húmeda melena con su particular cinta y se dispuso a indagar en su bolsita de viaje, donde guardaba las provisiones que le había proporcionado la anciana hostelera. Mientras preparaba los improvisados platos, se preguntaba a cuántas horas de distancia habrían logrado seguirlos sus perseguidores. Mirando a ambos lados, contempló que todas las trampas seguían intactas, nadie había pasado por allí en ese rato. No obstante no podía confiarse, deseaba no detenerse demasiado, pero su joven acompañante no estaba en disposición de andar a paso ligero, y esto lo preocupaba. El único modo de avanzar más deprisa era o bien conseguir montura o cargar con él hasta la ciudad, cosa que tampoco serviría de mucho, más que para que sus heridas cicatrizaran antes. La situación era ciertamente peliaguda. Pero para no preocupar al joven, simplemente mantuvo cerca su katana, bien atada al cinto, mientras ofrecía arroz con especias y pescado ahumado al joven, con agua fresca tomada del río.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado, joven Len. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino podremos degustar de platos calientes. Sólo deseo que esto te dé las suficientes fuerzas para proseguir. Pero sé que eres muy valiente y podrás aguantar. -Sonrió con sinceridad al menor. Realmente confiaba en su fuerza de espíritu, si es que era cierto que había vivido y pasado por un calvario como el de criarse en un burdel nocturno como aquél. Pero esa mala vida había terminado al fin para él, era libre de seguir su propio camino, mientras se mantuviera lejos de sus captores.

El día anterior, en la taberna...

Era ya muy avanzada la noche, casi podía adivinarse las claras siluetas de las montañas del este, por donde el sol despuntaría en poco rato. El tabernero, el señor Takeshi Iwao, caminaba enérgicamente por los pasillos de su local. Aquélla no había sido una buena noche. Los clientes que habían llenado su local apenas habían consumido ni degustado de la compañía de ningún/a empleado/a del burdel, y eso no era buen augurio, cuanto menos nada rentable. Realmente estaba fuera de sí. Todas sus muchachas estaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, y algunos de sus muchachos ya descansaban tras haber recogido los enseres del teatro y del bar. Pero el que verdaderamente le preocupaba era el menor y más bello de todos ellos, el joven Len. Sin duda era el chico más hermoso que nunca había pisado aquél antro, y el que le proporcionaba la mayoría de sus ganancias, y tan sólo recordar la fastidiosa discusión con aquél vagabundo con katana lo puso enfermo.

-¿Venderle yo, a mi muchacho, a mi mariposa? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡Habrase visto, maldito vagabundo harapiento sin nada que hacer, venir a mi local con ese aire pretencioso a pretender a mi tesoro! - Sin duda para él había sido la mayor ofensa de aquella noche.- Debería dar gracias que le hubiera dejado marchar de mi local así como así. ¡Maldito desgraciado...! ¡Espero que no se le ocurra regresar por aquí!

-Entonces recapacitó y recordó dónde debía estar su hermoso jovenzuelo de voz clara y hermosa. Sí, hacía horas que lo había retirado a lavarse y después a su estancia, pero no lo había visto tan siquiera volver a su cuarto. No obstante se animó a echar un vistazo dentro de su habitación para ver si estaba ya durmiendo. Para su sorpresa, tras la tenue luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, allí no había descansado nadie en toda la noche, y eso le escamó, pero pensó que quizás se había quedado dormido dentro del baño.

-¡Maldito mocoso malcriado, otra vez se ha vuelto a quedar dormido en los baños! - Aún más enojado, recorrió el camino que separaba el cuarto del menor hasta los baños, donde hacía horas que estaba el menor encerrado. Abrió la puerta casi de golpe, dispuesto a darle una buena reprimenda, pero la sorpresa que le deparó aún fue más grande que la anterior. No sólo el muchacho no estaba por ningún sitio que buscara, sino que además, pequeños rastros de un tono carmín más que delatores se esparcían alrededor y dentro de la bañera de madera. -¡Mierda! -Maldijo bien fuerte. ¿Podría ser que alguien hubiera entrado allí para matarlo? Pero... ¿se habrían llevado el cuerpo de ser así? Todo era muy extraño, y el hombre no quedó nada convencido. Abrió a todo correr la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera del establo, donde atando cabos vio que su caballo tampoco estaba en su lugar. Había huido fuera quien fuera. Su mariposa no sabía montar ni habría sido capaz de hacer algo así. Alguien seguramente le habría forzado infligiéndole heridas para conseguir su beneplácito y colaboración a su secuestrador. Y las posibilidades que barajaba el señor Iwao eran muy diminutas, más bien apuntaban a una sola persona...

-¡Maldito seas, vagabundo! ¡Me las pagarás, no descansaré en vida hasta que te encuentre, te desmembraré y te arranque tu alma de tu ser y la lance a los infiernos! ¡Vas a desear no haber nacido, engendro del diablo! ¡Nadie que me robe mis bienes más preciados y mi mariposa viven para ver la luz de un nuevo día, y tú no serás la excepción!- Gritó tan alto que alertó sin querer a los pocos guardias que tenía contratados, que estaban a punto de hacer el cambio de turno, corrieron con el amo para ver qué había sucedido. El amo no perdió el tiempo.

-¡Vosotros, organizaos como queráis, pero no quiero que nadie descanse ni una sola hora hasta dar con el paradero del secuestrador de mi mariposa, el vagabundo con katana de anoche, y me los traigan vivos a ambos, me encargaré personalmente de darle un buen recibimiento a esa sabandija...!

Instantes después, los secuaces de Iwao rompieron filas, buscando con ahínco por cada rincón de la comarca en busca del prófugo y su prisionero, a sabiendas de que podrían perder algo más del empleo si se les ocurría fallar. Takeshi Iwao no era un hombre como cualquier otro en esa zona, gozaba de un gran prestigio y protección como sólo un noble podría tener, era un hábil negociador y un mafioso demasiado importante como para estar tan loco de tomarse sus amenazas a la ligera. Todos los de su círculo le temían y respetaban, porque si algo podía presumir ese hombre, era de cumplir todo lo que prometía. Sin más dilación, se dispusieron a cabalgar por el camino que les llevara al poblado más próximo, donde horas más tarde dieron perdido a medio camino el caballo del señor Iwao, que inútilmente trató de encabritarse y escapar, persecución que duró poco rato. Pero tras esa única pista, se perdió el rastro de los dos hombres. Es como si extrañamente se los hubiera tragado la tierra, pero no se darían tan fácilmente por vencidos.

El joven tomó la comida que el mayor le ofrecía y la comió con algo de decoro pero con una leve ansia, pues en realidad tenía hambre por el largo camino andado. Se encontraba algo mejor de los pies tras las friegas y las vendas, por lo que estaba convencido que, tras un pequeño descanso, podría continuar. Su voluntad debía superar a sus fuerzas, pues sus perseguidores posiblemente no andarían muy lejos en su pista. Mientras masticaba, tapándose la boca con la manga del kimono, miraba de reojo a su salvador. Pensaba en qué podría ocurrir a partir de aquél momento. Llegarían a la ciudad... ¿y una vez allí? ¿Y si les encontraban? La sola idea, de repente, le acongojó. Incluso su expresión cambió mientras observaba al adulto sentado a su lado y dejó de comer. No quería que le dañasen. Por algún motivo, que el muchacho presuponía era gratitud, aunque pensar en ello le dañaba, no quería que le ocurriese nada malo. Y el haberle rescatado y sacado de allí, llevándole lejos, era un motivo más que suficiente para buscarse problemas. Tratando de calmarse continuó comiendo, degustando el manjar. Tras ello, sonrió al mayor y se puso en pie con un movimiento grácil y suntuoso, aunque un leve quejido al posar los pies en la hierba.

-Cuando vos digáis y terminéis podremos continuar, estoy listo para ello.-Aclaró, casi reverenciándole con cortesía. Aún recordaba que el mayor le había pedido que le tutease... pero continuaba sin poder hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de ello.

El bosque era profundo y espeso. Algo alejados del río donde Len y el samurai se hallaban, el grupo de esbirros del Sr. Iwao seguían buscando algún indicio que les condujera hasta el paradero del maldito vagabundo y la mariposa. Eran unos cuatro individuos, todos ellos vestidos con un hakama negro y gris, armados con katanas.

-Eh, Sato... ¿tú crees que les encontraremos? -Preguntó uno de ellos, un joven de poca menos edad que los demás.

-Tenlo por seguro, Bôn... -Le respondió uno de los adultos, de tez ruda y ojos oscuros y crueles.

Seguían buscando, cuando uno de ellos señaló algo en el suelo que llamó la atención de los demás. Entre el espeso follaje del bosque, siguiendo un sendero, había un buen puñado de huellas. Huellas grandes y pequeñas, que correspondían a dos personas. Un adulto y un joven. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con malicia. Siguieron el camino en silencio, rastreando con sumo sigilo. Iban pasando las horas lentas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a las cercanías de un río. El joven Bôn fue el primero en localizar la orilla y a sus presas.

-Os dije que les encontraríamos... Así que el jefe tenía razón... El vagabundo se llevó a la mariposa... -Musitó Sato.

-Pues no parece muy a disgusto... -Mencionó Honma, otro de ellos.-Bôn, vuelve y dile al jefe que les hemos encontrado. ¡Vamos! -Le urgió.

El joven Bôn asintió y con cuidado de no ser visto por los prófugos, a pesar de estar lejos y apartados, echó a correr.

-¿Pero no podemos atacarles aún? -Preguntó el tercero de ellos llamado Takka.

-No por ahora, que están en alerta, mejor... Cuando sea de noche... -Tras susurrarles aquello, Sato rió bajo, de un modo cruel y macabro, pensando en lo que harían con ambos cuando les atrapasen.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que el joven Bôn nunca llevaría a cabo su cometido, pues el samurai había colocado trampas no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, y el desdichado secuaz había caído en una de ellas, con muy, muy mala fortuna, golpeándose la cabeza de un modo fatal.

El más mayor lo observaba con respeto y cortesía, sin ser demasiado invasivo y maleducado, para no hacer sentir incómodo al muchacho. De vez en cuando se preguntaba a sí mismo qué tipo de pensamientos le abordarían a su joven aprendiz. Por su parte, mientras comía pensaba en el futuro. De la noche a la mañana tenía ante si un chico a su cargo, un jovencito que no había conocido nada aparte de la servidumbre a otros hombres en el lecho. No obstante, a pesar de que por la situación se había sentido en la obligación moral de ayudarlo sin entender muy bien el por qué de su acto precipitado, no estaba del todo insatisfecho. Había algo extraño y misterioso en el aura de ese muchacho que le intrigaba y le llamaba poderosamente. "Debe existir una razón por el cual el destino ha unido nuestros caminos" se decía para sus adentros; "Si los dioses así lo han querido, o los espíritus o las estrellas, así debe ser. Debo confiar en sus designios." Tras estos pensamientos, una figura rígida pero segura de si misma, le sonreía. Se sonrió, mientras el muchacho algo preocupado, terminaba su comida y se alzaba elegante y virtuosamente ante él. Debía admitir que había sido entrenado realmente para cautivar a todos cuantos le miraban, sus modales y gracia podrían rivalizar con el príncipe o la princesa más exquisitos del lugar. Su viejo amo había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en él, y lo había convertido en el perfecto artista cautivador. Esto le producía a la par una enorme admiración y tristeza. Pero no quería turbar su mente con estos pensamientos y que éstos relucieran en su mirada, así que afable se levantó junto a él y fue recogiendo los restos de la comida y los enseres con diligencia casi marcial, por orden y lo empaquetó de nuevo en su equipaje. Luego deparó en los pies del rubio. -¿Como sientes los pies, joven Len? ¿Crees que podrás caminar o... necesitas reposar un poco más? Podemos descansar un poco más si es necesario. -Temía por que sus captores les atrapasen, pero por otro lado le preocupaba la salud de su acompañante.

No obstante, algo le hizo reaccionar. Una señal que sólo él conocía, le avisó del peligro. En las trampas que colocaba, tallaba unas ramas de diferentes árboles que producían un sonido particular al golpearse cuando la víctima tenía la desdichada suerte de caer en ella, y ese sonido se transmitía con facilidad por la espesura del bosque, sin resultar demasiado sospechoso para nadie que no conociera ese significado. Su cuerpo quedó petrificado por un momento, y por inercia llevó una de sus manos a la empuñadura de la katana. Les estaban siguiendo muy de cerca, de eso no cabía duda. El sonido no se había propagado especialmente lejos de allí. Muy a su pesar y a la del pequeño y su estado, no podían detenerse. Pero no quería alarmar al muchacho, así que trató de mantener la calma y parecer natural ante él. Miró hacia el firmamento en busca de la posición del sol. Media tarde. Si les seguían varios guerreros, ya que un animal de poco peso era demasiado difícil que cediera ante él la trampa, y si eran inteligentes, serían varios los que les seguirían tras sus talones, dudaba que se atrevieran a atacar enseguida. Seguramente esperarían que el cansancio o la noche se cernieran sobre ellos, cualquier experto en el campo de batalla sabía aprovecharse de las condiciones climáticas y del estado de sus víctimas a su favor. Aún había poco más de dos días y medio de camino hasta la ciudad... No llegarían a tiempo quizás para evitar la emboscada, tenía que prepararse. Disimuladamente se vendó bien las manos con firmeza y se ajustó bien el hakama, a la vez que recogía con firmeza los bártulos y comenzaba a caminar, tratando de cambiar el rumbo. Sería un camino más arduo pero era más intrincado, para que a sus captores les costara más seguirlos, aunque el desgaste por desgracia sería mutuo.

Caminaron así unas tres horas más, vigilando al muchacho que seguía el ritmo como podía, valientemente. Pero evidentemente no estaba acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo por tantas horas. Sin mediar palabra se arrodilló de espaldas frente a él y le dijo con decisión.- Joven Len, por favor, sube a mi espalda. No puedo permitir que tus pies lastimados sigan así. Además, puede que así vayamos algo más deprisa. -En verdad no sería mucha la ventaja, pero al menos evitaría que los pequeños pies del joven no terminaran desangrados. Miró al horizonte. El atardecer se aproximaba inexorablemente. Debían darse prisa.

Al comenzar a llegar el atardecer y al escuchar las palabras del samurai, el muchacho asintió, algo sonrojado y sintiéndose apenado de ser una carga se acercó y subió a su espalda, encaramándose intentando no dañarle, y prosiguieron su camino. Aún y que el descanso en el río había sido en parte reparador, el joven no estaba acostumbrado a tantísimo esfuerzo y camino, por lo que sus pies, a pesar del masaje y las vendas, tras la nueva caminata en un terreno tan duro e inhóspito para él, volvían a arderle sin remedio. El joven hombre le cargaba con firmeza a pesar de su indudable cansancio, pero parecía que su determinación de llevarles a un lugar seguro o alejado, hacía crecer en él fuerzas sobrehumanas. Obviamente eso eran pensamientos del chico, que le observaba la nuca y el cabello caerle por la espaldas sujetos a la cola de caballo, grácilmente. Era un cabello largo y curiosamente hermoso para el pequeño. Se sorprendió asimismo sonriendo con una inadecuada ternura ante esos pensamientos. El trato que estaba recibiendo distaba en demasía de todo lo que había conocido. El señor Iwao era rudo y fiero, a pesar de que era iracundo y les golpeaba. Los clientes nunca eran una hermosura ni flores gentiles. Pero este hombre desconocido le había sacado de su infierno personal, librándole de la muerte más deshonrosa y cobarde, para mostrarle un mundo nuevo: El mundo que jamás había visto más allá de las ventanas. A pesar de todos los peligros, del miedo infinito que sentía por sus más que probables perseguidores, una parte de él clamaba interiormente querer quedarse con el samurai. Se sentía seguro y a salvo... aunque fuera sólo una ilusión, quizás, eso le daba fuerzas para no perder el sentido de agotamiento, aún y siendo cargado en las espaldas. Continuó observándole mientras caminaban, sufriendo lo indecible por él y sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto, sólo aparecía ante su mirada un camino de árboles y hierba, bien frondoso. Comenzaba a anochecer, cosa que no era ninguna buena señal.

Los secuaces de Iwao continuaban tras su pista, siguiéndoles de un modo prudencial y con sigilo para que no les detectasen, dejando pasar unos minutos a cada avance. Sato iba al cabeza, seguido por Takka y por Honma. Seguían creyendo que Bon había partido rumbo al pueblo para avisar al jefe, sin saber de su fatal destino. Reían bajo entre sí al mirarse, comentaban casi en susurros lo que harían cada uno cuando les encontrasen y atrapasen, después de matar a aquel roñoso vagabundo y el castigo que infligirían a la mariposa.

-Si nadie le daña la cara, el señor Iwao no tiene porqué enterarse -comentó Honma, riendo bajo y entrecortado, de un modo enfermizo.-Podemos hacer lo que nos plazca de cintura para abajo.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero no olvides que aquí mando yo, así que seré el primero en probar semejante delicadeza.-gruñó Sato.

-La mariposa de oro, la joya del señor Takeshi Iwao... con más solicitudes en el local que todas las chicas juntas, ni las de lujo...tiene que ser una delicia, ciertamente.-Takka asintió pensativo, Honma continuó con su risa de cerdo retrasado.

-Así aprenderá a no escaparse... Y si se chivase al jefe, siempre podemos alegar que el vagabundo le golpeó, trastornándole el juicio.-Sato sonrió al decir eso y siguió observando a los caminantes, volviendo al silencio sepulcral. Estaban alejados de ellos y actuaban con cautela. El tiempo pasaba lenta pero fatídicamente...

El atardecer dio paso al anochecer, y con ello la agitación de ambos, aunque el samurai procuraba guardar en silencio sus inquietudes para no alarmar al muchacho. Len parpadeó curioso mientras observaba el color liliáceo de las nubes, casi negro, al caer la temprana noche. Aún no era noche cerrada y quedaban resquicios de luz. De pronto, el chiquillo señaló ante si, instándole a detenerse.

-¿Qué es eso, señor...? -Ante ellos, se encontraba un profundo risco, un acantilado. Se detuvieron por completo y esta vez si el hombre pareció sorprendido, alarmado quizás. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, escucharon unos pasos y unos aplausos tras ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Parece que habéis llegado a un callejón sin salida...- una voz, y cuando el samurai con el joven se giró, vio que se trataban de unos tres hombres armados con katanas, amenazantes y peligrosos. El que había hablado era Sato.

-¡Me parece que estáis al final de vuestro viaje! -rió Honma divertidamente cruel.

Takka simplemente les miraba en silencio, desafiando al samurai con la mirada.

Tratando de no perder la calma, el samurai alzó la mirada sin perder a los tres individuos de vista, casi sopesando sus fuerzas y su destreza, tratando de trazar un plan veloz que le permitiera eludir a sus perseguidores sin gastar demasiadas energías, aunque no las tenía todas consigo, no permitió que la duda aflorara a su semblante para aventajar a sus fieros contrincantes. Entonces se dirigió al joven muchacho que permanecía fuertemente cogido a sus hombros.

- Joven Len, escúchame atentamente. Ahora voy a soltarte suavemente y quiero que te quedes tras mi espalda todo el tiempo. No te muevas de mi lado ni un instante. Y sobretodo mantén la calma. Te prometo que no te sucederá nada.

El muchacho contestó con el pulso acelerado- -D-de acuerdo...-Al chico se le notaba asustado, bajó de su espalda y se quedó tras él como le ordenó, tenso, observando a los tres hombres, reconociéndoles como trabajadores del señor Iwao, tipos a los que en el burdel veía cada día. Kamui pareció notar un sutil cambio en la mirada del pequeño, por lo que dedujo que no era la primera vez que los veía. Al instante su mirada volvió a toparse con los asaltadores. A pesar de que era un guerrero entrenado para la lucha, alguien muy sabio le hizo recordar en su corazón que antes de alzar la bandera de la batalla, debía tratar de evitarlo por todos los medios, aunque su razón le insistiera en desechar tan desquiciada idea.

Tomó aire y con tono tranquilo pero firme, se dirigió al trío maleante.- Creo saber con qué intenciones nos persiguen. Pero aún así, quiero darles la oportunidad de arreglar este asunto haciendo uso de nuestro raciocinio. -El que parecía más ufano se apresuró a contestar con un marcado desdén.

- ¿Has oído eso Sato? Dice que ahora quiere hablar... Desgraciado vagabundo... Primero le robas a nuestro señor sus pertenencias ¡¿y ahora pretendes dialogar?! Eres un poco ingenuo para ser un vulgar y sucio ladrón... -Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir con sus improperios, el que parecía estar al mando lo mandó callar de malos modos.

- ¡Calla de una vez Honma! ¡Te repito que el que habla aquí primero soy yo! -Amenazándole con un puño alzado perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que disponía.

El matón de lengua audaz guardó silencio de inmediato, permitiendo que su líder controlase la situación. Entonces prosiguió la charla.

- Al fin nos vemos las caras maldito ronin... - Se dirigió al de pelo morado, escupiendo soezmente la palabra "ronin" como regodeándose en su sonido. El samurai permaneció inmutable ante ese gesto, cosa que le provocó más ira contenida al jefe de los malhechores.- Verdaderamente eres maldito un descerebrado si piensas que hemos estado persiguiéndote a ti y a ese estúpido mocoso para pararnos a perder el tiempo "charlando". Ambos sabemos que sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí. Hemos venido a recuperar lo que nos pertenece por las buenas o por las malas y no pensamos actuar con piedad con tipos tan miserables como tú. -El samurai no les quitaba ojo pero sopesaba cómo podría continuar esa charla, aunque realmente no confiara que le fuera a llevar a ningún sitio más que marearles y hacerles perder los nervios. El que parecía menos listo de los tres habló por primera vez.

- Sato, Sato, no te olvides de que nos has prometido degustar el sabor sensual de la piel de la hermosa mariposa. Yo quiero yacer con él y hacerlo mío todas las veces que me lo consientas... -Parecía muy ansioso y miraba con ferviente y enfermizo deseo al joven muchacho que repudiando se aguantaba las ganas de gemir de pavor con sus mangas y se guarecía tras la imponente espalda de su protector. Sato volvió a replicar.

- Sí, sí Takka, ya os dije que cuando yo me canse de él, podréis disfrutarlo también, siempre que no lo lastiméis demasiado por fuera... por dentro podréis penetrarle tan adentro y fuerte hasta desgarrarle si queréis. Creo que será un hermoso y perfecto castigo hecho a la medida de un kagema travieso que se dedica a coquetear con vándalos ladrones. Seguro que hasta lo gozará junto a nosotros pidiéndonos más, totalmente entregado a nuestra voluntad, cual perra en celo que es... -Kamui esta vez no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo levemente. Su pulso se había comenzado a acelerar a pesar de tratar de mantener la sangre fría, pues cualquier movimiento en falso podía conducirle a un destino fatal. Pero no consentiría que volvieran a capturar al muchacho y que nadie volviera a tratarle de tal forma. Con un gesto disimuladamente premeditado, condujo su mano vendada a la empuñadura de su katana, procurando concentrarse en todo lo que veía y oía. De pronto sintió el tacto leve pero tembloroso de una de las delicadas manos del muchacho que tironeaba del hakama, con un semblante horrorizado. El samurai le sonrió con confianza.

- No te preocupes Joven Len. Nada malo va a pasarnos hoy. Confía en mí como hasta ahora. -El muchacho asintió tratando de calmarse mientras el trío que lo había oído estallaba en carcajadas burlonas.

- ¿Habéis oído? ¡El vagabundo se las da de héroe frente a los muchachitos afeminados! -Replicó con sorna Honma. Takka se unió rápidamente al coro.

- Es un necio infeliz que pretende intentar ganar a los más expertos de los guerreros del Señor Iwao. Eso sí es tener una fe ciega y estúpida que le llevará indudablemente a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. -Rió con Honma estúpidamente. Sato por el contrario se mantenía callado, mirando a los ojos azules del samurai, con plena confianza de su victoria pero sin confiarse demasiado en su rival que permanecía impasible a todo gesto de provocación. En un gesto rápido los tres desenvainaron las espadas desde donde estaban situados. Kamui flexionó sus piernas moviendo a un lado su tobillo derecho levantando partículas y una leve nube de polvo en suspensión, como tratándose de una leve pero concisa advertencia. Más allá de este gesto no se movió.

Len con ojos muy abiertos, se preguntaba qué se proponía su salvador quedándose quieto sin siquiera desenvainar su katana. Pero tal y como había prometido, confió en su destreza y juicio, rezando a todos los espíritus del bosque que conocía por las obras de teatro kabuki del burdel, que le ayudaran y condujeran a la victoria. El trío no se hizo esperar y se abalanzaron contra el vagabundo.

- ¡A por él chicos! ¡Matadle! ¡Quiero su preciosa cabellera como trofeo para el señor Iwao, así que no quiero remilgos ni piedad! -Los tres ágilmente acortaron distancias a gran velocidad, quedando rodeado en cuestión de pocos segundos. El primero en atacar fue Takka de forma algo torpe pero con una gran carga, mientras Honma se aproximaba por el otro flanco más impulsivamente. Ante el asombro de ambos, Kamui desenvainó la katana en tan sólo un segundo y no tan sólo su espada, sino con vaina en mano, formó ágilmente una cruz, repeliendo a ambos atacantes que retrocedieron unos centímetros debido a la fuerza del impacto. Len no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Pese a que desde atrás no era del todo consciente de los movimientos, sí llegó a alcanzar ver el grácil y efectivo movimiento del samurai. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de defenderse con tanta celeridad? Estaba claro que lo había infravalorado por su condición tan amable, pero era en la batalla un fiero y experimentado guerrero como el que más. Aunque con lo que Len no contaba era con el desgaste que llevaba consigo su protector. Y era un punto a favor de los secuaces de Iwao. Kamui en todo momento lo sabía así que procuraba no malgastar energías y no moverse demasiado, concentrado solamente en defender y repeler ataques, esperando a la mínima oportunidad de distracción para asestar un golpe fatal. Pero no era una tarea sencilla al enfrentar tres duros oponentes con un joven a la espalda a quien vigilar y proteger en todo momento. Sato que era el más capaz de los tres y el más astuto, conocía estos flancos débiles igual que Kamui, y se beneficiaba de ellos atacando a la vez junto a sus dos hombres, acercándose peligrosamente a las espaldas del samurai, cosa que lo obligaban a retroceder cada vez más hacia el acantilado. Al final Len trastabilló llegando al límite a punto de caer, gritando con pavor y aferrándose a Kamui para no caer al vacío. Kamui era consciente que no podría seguir retrocediendo más, tenía que acabar con esto de una vez aunque significara estar expuesto a un ataque directo y certero. Valientemente tras enderezar al muchacho, se encaró contra Takka y aprovechando su descoordinación le atravesó sus vísceras con su el filo de sus espada, haciéndole perder el equilibrio casi al instante, y desfalleciendo en el suelo al retirar la hoja de sus intestinos sangrantes. Honma enmudeció por un momento, pero llevado por el odio de haber perdido a su amigo, se lanzó fatídicamente a su destino de un salto, planeando sobre la cabeza del joven ronin para caerle encima, a lo que aprovechó el impulso de la katana y alzándola de abajo a arriba, le abrió en canal, cosa que en ese instante permitió victoriosamente a Sato abrirse paso ante las defensas de Kamui y asestarle numerosos cortes, entre ellos el más severo que fue incapaz de esquivar, uno muy cerca del pecho. El samurái sintió el frío y letal impacto del filo en sus carnes, y supo de inmediato que si no reaccionaba, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonarían y quedaría a su merced. No podía permitir que eso pasara bajo ningún concepto. Armándose de toda la fuerza que fue capaz, se giró y con un gesto de brazo junto a muñeca, rebanó la cabeza de su atacante sin piedad, pero limpiamente. La hoja del contrincante inmediatamente perdió presión y pudo desprenderla no sin gran dolor de su pecho, cayendo de rodillas al suelo por el enorme esfuerzo y dolor que había tenido que soportar, jadeando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Len enmudecido por el desagradable acontecimiento, temblando asustado se agachó al lado del valiente salvador, y horrorizado comprobó que sus vendas y su hakama se iban empapando de un espeso líquido de un color rojo que bien conocía: El rojo sangre. Kamui tratando de mantener la consciencia, le indicó al muchacho que se hiciera rápidamente con unas vendas del equipaje y taponara la herida para evitar perder más sangre. El muchacho no necesitó oírlo dos veces: con celeridad fue en busca de restos de vendas y le abrió el hakama con rapidez, apretando y rodeando varias veces el pecho del samurái todo lo fuerte que fue capaz implorando al cielo que surtiera efecto y la hemorragia se detuviera. Mientras vendaba con las manos temblorosas le observaba, pálido y aterrado por la escena vivida. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas aflorasen en sus ojos -E-Estás herido...s-sangra...-El mayor pese a su agotamiento le sonreía con los ojos algo nublados por la cantidad de sangre emanada de su cuerpo.

- N... no te preocupes... he vivido otras situaciones parecidas...-Con esfuerzo aguantaba el dolor estoicamente.

-¿Q...que puedo hacer...?-Sollozó el jovencito con un hilo de voz mientras con las manos hacía presión en las vendas.

- No dejes... de presionar Joven Len... Parará... -Se secaba el sudor de la frente como podía y trataba de sentarse en el suelo. La mariposa asintió entre lágrimas, sin dejar de presionar, observándole reclinarse en el suelo. El samurai no dejó de sonreír pese a su creciente dolor. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, el mayor tuvo un gesto afectuoso con él, acariciando su cabeza suavemente y luego sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas.

-No llores por mí. No pienso dejarte ni aquí ni ahora. Prometí cuidarte y mantenerte a salvo y eso es lo que haré. -El muchacho visiblemente sorprendido y emocionado con las mejillas algo acaloradas por las lágrimas y el tierno gesto del mayor, asintió lleno de gratitud, y continuó dando lo mejor de sí en sus cuidados. Ayudó al mayor a tumbarse sobre un lecho improvisado con una capa de abrigo que llevaba en su pequeña bolsa de viaje, y prendió una hoguera con unos pocos leños que pudo encontrar, sin darse cuenta apenas que era la primera vez que la prendía, aunque la salud del vagabundo era mucho más importante en esos momentos como para deparar en detalles. Más tarde le ofreció agua fresca y le ayudó a comer para que repusiera fuerzas. Poco rato después el mayor no pudo con su cansancio y pese a sus esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto, terminó cabeceando. Len apoyando su cabeza en su regazo y acariciando su larga cabellera lo estuvo velando despierto toda la noche, temiendo por que el samurai no pudiera cumplir su promesa y abandonara el mundo sin él poder evitarlo. No podría perdonarse nunca este gesto cuando se sentía culpable de tal desdicha en su salvador, pese a que Kamui se esforzara siempre en hacerle entender que no había nada que perdonar ni lamentar. Y así, tras una larga y espesa noche, se fue abriendo paso al refulgente amanecer.

Largo rato pasó susurrándole palabras de ánimo y aguante al samurai, acariciándole el cabello con infinita ternura y preocupación mientras miraba alrededor agotado y alterado, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, rojos de cansancio. Le observaba, instándole a que no se durmiera, temeroso de perderle, sujetándole con toda la firmeza que era capaz los vendajes, temiendo que la sangre no se detuviera, aunque a medida que amanecía así ocurría, formando un coagulo que detenía la hemorragia. El joven observó los cuerpos de los rufianes, diseminados alrededor. Estaban muertos. Len temblaba por el shock que aquello le estaba provocando. Aquellas personas habían estado siguiéndoles para matarles o algo peor, para matar al samurai y llevarle de vuelta a casa del señor Iwao no sin antes beneficiarse de su propia carne. Bajó la vista hacia Kamui, con la mirada fija, como si estuviera ausente. Habían estado casi un día caminando a pie en su huída, algo que jamás había hecho fuera del burdel. Cuando el hombre cayó herido tras matar a sus perseguidores, de inmediato se ofreció en su ayuda, aún y temer la sangre con todas sus fuerzas. Len conocía la crueldad del mundo, pero no de la muerte. Le resultaba increíble pensar que no volverían a levantarse y, aprovechando el mal estado del samurai, terminar su faena. Pero tal y como había terminado la pelea, aquello parecía más que improbable a menos que las cabezas tuvieran vida propia, o los humanos pudieran caminar sin órganos internos o seccionados en dos. Aquella visión le produjo nauseas, pero consiguió controlar su malestar. Otra acción que había hecho que lo tenía sorprendido era que él mismo, casi sin ayuda, había encendido el primer fuego de su vida, debido al impacto que le había producido la herida del mayor, y a la presteza y sangre fría con la que tuvo que actuar para socorrerlo.

Mientas estaba sentado con el samurai recostado en su regazo, descansando de su herida, se miró los pies vendados. Realmente estaban ocurriendo cosas distintas a nada de lo acaecido anteriormente en su vida. Volvió a fijar su atención en el hombre a su cargo. Había dejado de acariciarle hacía rato, pensativo.

Cuando ya había amanecido casi por completo, Kamui trató de levantarse, instando que debían continuar, que aquella herida era menor comparada con otras que había sufrido, y que no quería que sus perseguidores, pues seguro que alguno más había, eso pensaba el samurái, les alcanzasen. Len se levantó y buscó entre las hojas del suelo, sacando una rama lo suficientemente larga para ser usada de bastón. Se la entregó al samurai para luego ofrecer su brazo también para ayudarle a caminar.

Así, continuaron su viaje durante más horas, deteniéndose únicamente a comer a mediodía para reponer fuerzas y descansar. Horas y horas de camino hasta encontrar un lugar medianamente seguro para usar de refugio. Era una cueva cercana a donde ambos se habían detenido, y parecía desierta. Len observó al mayor que caminaba sujeto a él por un brazo, sujeto al bastón por el otro. Su cuerpo temblaba de un modo imperceptible, pero estar tanto rato junto a él había conseguido que la pequeña mariposa notase ese cambio en el espadachín, lo que aumentó su preocupación.

Esa noche también la pasaron en guardavela. El pequeño tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, demasiado fuerte había sido el shock, en parte, pues a pesar de recordar muchas cosas, las recordaba todas de un modo extraño, fantasmal y vacío.

Y así llegaron tras mucho caminar horas y horas después, casi al atardecer, a la ciudad, una población fronteriza perteneciente al país vecino. Estaban agotados y sin fuerzas. Len en esos instantes se percató de que Kamui parecía tener problemas para continuar. Al respirar resollaba con fuerza, con esfuerzo, como si le pareciera un suplicio. Y continuaba temblando sin remedio. Justo habían dado un par de pasos cuando el mayor trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio y las fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Len, a pesar de haber caído también y a pesar de su propio agotamiento, le abrazó ayudándole, muy preocupado por su bienestar. Lo observó respirar agitado, fuerte a veces, lento otras, a intervalos tosiendo con fuerza también. Al pasarle con delicadeza la mano por el rostro para quitarle los flequillos de la cara, pudo sentir como su frente ardía, sacudido por fuerte fiebre. Eso le aterró con todo su ser, observándole sin saber que hacer.

Kamui estaba cada vez más débil, podía sentirlo, como si fuera a perderlo en su abrazo.

-Joven Len... no te preocupes... avisa... al... médico... d-doctor... Kaai... -Tras susurrar esas palabras entre jadeos y una fuerte tos, cerró los ojos, haciendo que la mariposa se aterrase más al verlo respirar ruidosamente, sin fuerzas. El pequeño miró alrededor como algunos habitantes caminaban por las calles donde ellos se hallaban, el mayor recostado en el suelo en brazos del muchacho acuclillado, llamando parte de atención de los ciudadanos. Un señor de alrededor de unos cincuenta años se acercó, solícito:

-¿Necesitan ayuda...?- Sus palabras curiosas, serviciales y preocupadas, chocaron a Len, que simplemente susurró con lágrimas en los ojos:

- Busco... al Doctor Kaai... por favor... -Al murmurarle aquello al hombre, dos grandes lagrimones de desesperación cayeron por su mejilla y casi no fue consciente de que el señor asentía, dando a entender que le había entendido y le ofrecería rápidamente su auxilio.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_Continuará…_

**FreeTalk**

_(Fe de erratas: Olvidé añadir el freetalk y las contestaciones a los reviews, gomen nasai! _)_

¡Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores/as! En verdad, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que actualizo este fic (ha pasado una eternidad, ¡idiota!) pero aún así le he echado ganas para continuarlo. Es el fic más complicado que he escrito, porque intento ser fiel al momento histórico (tengo una fe de erratas del primer capítulo con la época, en verdad es la época "Heian", que lo corregiré a su debido tiempo) y además que es el primer fic-colaboración que hago junto a "Roxas-13-Nobody" y claro, a veces pasa que cuando una de las dos partes se inspira, la otra parte no puede, o no se concentra y todo se alarga irremediablemente TwT Lo lamentamos de veras haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero queremos daros lo mejor de lo mejor en esta historia que significa algo tan importante. De igual modo esperaremos vuestros comentarios con ilusión, ya que con ellos nos demostráis que merece la pena pasar todo este suplicio para ver/leer rostros/personas felices ^^  
>Bueno de este episodio poco hay que comentar… quisimos darle un pco más de acción y dramatismo para no encasillar demasiado la acción y hacerla entretenida y sorprendente. ¿Por qué Kamui terminó gravemente herido? Bueno porque aunque sí es muy bueno usando su espada, queríamos hacer algo creíble y no todo 100% perfecto, ya que tres hombres contra uno no es como que sea algo sencillo vencer, y menos vigilando tras de ti a un muchacho. Pensamos que de este modo parecería una historia mucho más humana y real, esperamos que os haya gustado este cambio. Otra cosa: Muchas personas que me leen vienen con ansias de leer la tan esperada y prometida escena sexual entre los protagonistas. Decir ante todo, que estará presente, y seguramente más de una vez, pero todo a su debido tiempo, nos parece muy forzado que en una situación así en seguida se enamoren y se pongan tan "cariñosos", y menos en una situación tan peliaguda. Así que pedimos un poco de paciencia a loslas lectores/as, que todo lo bueno se hace esperar =D Os llevaréis muchas sorpresas, así que ¡que no decaiga ni el ánimo ni el interés, prometemos daros una gran historia!  
>Ahora me pondré con la traducción de este episodio al inglés, ya que he recibido peticiones de lectoresas de habla inglesa que les gustaría poder seguir mis historias, así que en cuanto termine mis tareas de la universidad, ¡prometo ponerme a ello! Lo mismo con el capítulo 8 de "the last song"! (mi otro fanfic GakuLen que podéis encontrar en mi cuenta) ¡Sed pacientes, por favor! wU De mientras esperamos de corazón que hayáis disfrutado al leerlo tanto como nosotras al crearlo ^^ ¡Esperamos con cariño vuestros reviews y palabras de aliento, ya que nos debemos a nuestros seguidores/as ^^  
>¡Saludos cordiales y feliz navidad a todos!<p>

Y ahora sí, ¡a comenzar con las contestaciones a reviews! =D

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: **Me alegro que lo vuelvas a querer, precisamente yo intento hacer lo contrario ^^U No me gusta la visión que tienen de Gakupo sólo por una sola canción (que no sé por qué se hizo tan famosa habiendo mil mejores que esa), para mí, mi canónico se aproxima mucho más a este prototipo. Pero de igual modo, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

Sí, de hecho confieso que me leí cuatro tomos de Kenshin, aunque no he visto el anime ni me he leído todo el manga, aunque me gustaría… uwù… Peor siempre me ha atraído poderosamente esta etapa de la historia japonesa (curiosamente como al propio Gackt, por eso mismo el diseño de Gakupo es así) y quise hacerle un tributo que mereciera la pena y estuviera a su altura que para mí es enorme (¿Se nota que es mi vocaloid favorito? ^^U Quizás por eso me esfuerzo tantísimo en su lavado de imagen)**  
><strong>Y sí… realmente quiero hacer una novela verdaderamente épica, y espero estar consiguiéndolo _ Aunque mi esfuerzo me está costando (junto a mi ayudante Roxas-13-nobody que sin su estimable ayuda y soporte e idea original esto no sería posible), pero sigo dando el máximo, aunque me demore tanto _U

Ah sí… Len las pasa francamente ma, y lo suyo no ha hecho más que empezar ^^u Pero sé que evolucionará mucho como personaje y conseguirá lo que se proponga, además como bien dices no está solo, así que seguro todo irá bien... Espero :_D A veces mis historias se reescriben solas XwX

Sí, de hecho es un fic yaoi, pero claro, no soy del tipo que pongo ya una relación sexual en los primeros capítulos porque lo considero forzado y rompe mucho con la "poética atmósfera" de la historia, pero haber yaoi habrá, porque lo prometí y lo que prometo lo cumplo jejeje Sólo dame un poco de margen con los capítulos, ¡pero verás que aparece!  
>Gracias por tus felicitaciones ^w^ ¿Y a qué te refieres con el Disclaimers? Owo De hecho puse lo de GakuLen y la etiqueta "romance" para que la gente que no le agrade el tema pues se abstenga ^^U ¿O crees que debería especificar más? Aunque creo que eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta, jejeje Pero si es por esto, lo tendré en cuenta.<br>Gracias de verdad por tu comentario, en verdad lo valoro muchísimo ^^ ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 3!

**Hina-Lawliet: **¡Es un placer, no importunas en absoluto! De hecho leer reviews me anima realmente a seguir, porque así sé que alguien se molesta en leer y comentar mis historias, cosa que me honra profundamente ^^ Así que siéntete libre de "importunarme" cuanto desees jejeje  
>Lo sé, por eso porque yo como fan que soy no los encuentro, me decidí a hacer dos de estos dos, porque se lo merecen ^^ Y si todo va bien, le haré una saga a Mariposa Amarilla, porque se la merece como la que más, ¿por qué no? Jejeje A ver si soy capaz ^^U<br>Jejeje gracias, ¡me alegra que disfrutes con ellos! Y de verdad, ¡mil gracias por tus ánimos! No sabes la falta que me hacen en estos momentos… Este fandom es tan escaso que apenas si pasan desapercibidos, así que encontrar personas que en verdad lo valoran, me llenan de inmensa felicidad.  
>De nuevo, gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejar tu comentario, ¡nos leemos en el capítulo 3! =D<p>

**Nagisa: **Eres ya para mí una vieja conocida jajaja ¿Quién lo diría? Pero no por eso voy a dejar de contestar cada review que decidas dedicarme, porque para mi tienen el mismo precioso valor que el resto ^^  
>.. De verdad, gracias por esos calificativos, intentamos yo y Roxas-13-nobody hacer una historia atrayente y con alma para que la disfrutes de verdad, porque sentimos que se lo debemos a los personajes y al fandom. Merece algo realmente épico que les supla por otras tantas de ellas que no hay. Y te prometo seguirlo (el otro también jejeje), aunque a veces piense que no sirva para nada, pero por lectoras así, me hace recordar que debo seguir y que merece la pena, gracias por leernos y por seguirnos, gracias por darnos ánimos y confianza, te prometo que seguirán ambos adelante, ¡aunque me tarde mucho! ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu hermoso review!  
>¡Nos leemos en el episodio 3!<p>

**Adeline:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la enorme demora pero no pude actualizarlo antes, estuve con el otro y además con la universidad y cosas personales me pasaron (y mi ayudante Roxas-13-Nobody quien fue la idea original y me ayuda con las partes de Len también tuvo dificultades y problemas y no pudimos ponernos de acuerdo antes para terminar el siguiente capítulo .), pero ya actualicé el siguiente episodio, ¡de verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado y continúes con ilusión de esperar la próxima actualización! ¡Gracias por tus ánimos y sobretodo por tu review, de verdad lo aprecio/mos! ^w^  
>¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!<p>

PD: ¡Soy feliz de que te guste mi OTP! w ¡El mundo necesita más fans como tú!

**Eianem (Adeline): **¡Hola otra vez! No, no, no decidí terminarlo, pero tuve varias complicaciones y no pude seguirlo, aunque admito que yo y mi ayudante (Roxas-13-Nobody) tuvimos dificultades para concentrarnos e inspirarnos, y es que tenemos tan altas las expectativas con este fic que queremos hacerlo tan perfecto que a veces nos cuesta encontrar el modo para que os resulte igual de perfecto que el anterior episodio, así que nos cuesta más seguirlo, pero espero que no te haya defraudado el siguiente episodio de igual modo y que siga teniendo la calidad que esperas de él! Al menos así lo hemos intentado este año jejeje Espero que la musa no vuelva a huir, jejeje de momento la tengo atada a la pata de la cama con unas esposas y me comí la llave ¬w¬ =P  
>Como decía, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, tus ánimos y tu fidelidad, no hay nada que nos pueda honrar y enorgullecer más en estos momentos!<br>¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio! (Ea, te contesté dos reviews jejeje, espero que no te moleste ^^U)

**Shiken-chii:** Wow! Hehehehe Thank you, really!You make me blush!

In all, it was the least I could do for a fan of my favorite couple, what less could make other fics recommend you to read? lol

Glad to see that surprised and liked it so much, I sincerely hope that this new episode you liked equally, lol

Hahaha no further issues, continue the fic, I will not leave him in cliffhanger though I take long to update. I know I'm late but as you see it's for a good cause, to provide decent updates deserving your attention ^ ^

(And personally, believe me, gave me several weeks fantasizing and role playing, even hard yaoi ^ ^ U... So I pity you /)

Hahaha the dream of every fujoshi: See Len doing crossdressing lol (SCL understands us ;w; lol)

Yes Gakupo blushed at the sight of Len. He and was drawn to the sound of his voice, but when he saw that it was "a girl" so beautiful, he was truly shocked lol  
>Well ... lol is that this description of Gakupo is my Headcanon = P I like well imagine him like this *A* It is also a "epic" story and of course, I think this personality type is more suitable for the kind of tragedy that lives along of its life. But I'm glad you enjoyed it so much lol<p>

And yes, you are correct with Len. Len is like "living dead" because his life has little meaning, and t is empty and only sings to remove the bitterness and pain of making it as a slave. It is a silent and sad resignation.

And yes, you are correct with Len. Len is like "living dead" because his life has little meaning, and t is empty and only sings to remove the bitterness and pain of making it as a slave. It is a silent and sad resignation.

Hehehe well look I do write epic costs, especially now that I've transmit translated into English because I can not use pronouns courteous as "my lord, my lady etc" or "vos" or "usted" as in yes I do Spanish (though the truth, no one has left me ^ ^ U review and why I bother to translate it to English-speaking audiences) ...

Hehehe yes, at the scene of the conversation, both leave something of his own personality into it but of course, like everything else, is just "the tip of the iceberg" hehehe Gradually go unmasked new "issues"...

With it's "possible training Len" you mean the fact that Len can impersonate girl gives them an advantage in combat? humm ... who knows what will happen lol

Relax, relax it's not a cliffhanger ^^U

You've seen that I'm back to update! And I will continue doing as I have strength! Don't Fear ^^

I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much, really! With fans like you are worth the effort to follow! ^^

Nah, do not worry about your reviews, really proud of me and I blush ./. I'm sorry for going so slow to update as much in answering them ^^U  
>Wow, thank you very much indeed for many compliments  I give my best effort in fanfics for my fans who are you, so enjoy reading them as I do to write lol

Thanks again for taking the time to leave me a review as detailed and dedicated! 3

**Luli Kentaro: **Jajajaja ok, ok tus deseos son órdenes para mí, doitsuuuu ~~~ Esperamos no haberte defraudado y que hayas disfrutado del siguiente episodio ^^ ¡Mil gracias por el review! Nos leemos pronto ^^

**Anyway: **-Se enrojece por mil- Ah… de verdad… ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Me honra enormemente que te haya gustado tanto! Intento esforzarme al máximo junto a Roxas13-Nobody, que colabora conmigo a medias en esta historia, y nos rebanamos los sesos literalmente con cada capítulo para que quede lo mejor posible (eso y la falta de inspiración que es horrible), por eso nos tardamos tanto, espero que no te haya molestado demasiado la tardanza .U Y sí… apenas hay fics de ellos… en no he sido capaz de encontrar más que los míos uwù… Por eso me decidí a hacerlos, porque el fandom necesita tener fics como con otras parejas… Y como no encontré nada, ¡me puse a crearlos! Me honra de verdad encontrar personas que valoran tanto la pareja como lo que escribo, de verdad gracias, ¡vuestros ánimos y comentarios realmente me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo! Esperamos que no te haya parecido que hemos perdido el toque y seguimos en la línea, porque al menos dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, espero que haya merecido la pena y hayas quedado satisfecha, sino realmente lo lamentamos y esperamos seguir perfeccionándonos en los siguientes… wU Esperamos que nos sigas leyendo con la misma ilusión que hasta ahora, jejeje ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio!

**Cafe Amargo: **Excepcionalmente puedo comentarte tu review en el capítulo dos jejeje ¡porque olvidé por completo esta sección y lo subí sin más! X_x ¡Soy un despiste! Eso y que apenas había dormido esa noche y es lo que conlleva… =w=U Las prisas por actualizar tras tanto tiempo me perdieron… ¡De todas formas me alegro que hayas disfrutado de la lectura! Perdona por la tardanza de nuevo, por eso tuviste que releer :_D Pero yo y mi ayudante Roxas-13-nobody intentaremos actualizar más seguido, mientras la musa siga a nuestro lado y los quehaceres cuotidianos nos dejen espacio! ¡Pero la continuaremos pase lo que pase!  
>Y quisimos darle un giro un poco más de acción y dramático como para que no se perdiera le interés y la narrativa se volviera monótona, por eso metimos tantos sucesos en las 14 páginas que dura el segundo capítulo, ¡esperamos haber acertado con el cambio!<br>En lo referente a lo de Len… sí, a mí personalmente al principio me pareció raro que un muchacho que ha vivido prácticamente toda su vida encerrado en un burdel, actúe con la suficiente sangre fría como para lidiar con una situación tan peliaguda como aquélla. Pero si te paras a pensar… precisamente el hecho de haber presenciado todo aquello, la batalla, la matanza y demás, le hace reaccionar y pensar que no desea volver a su anterior vida, ahora que conoce la libertad, perderla y perder a la única persona (un singular vagabundo) que se ha sacrificado y encima sin conocerle de nada, pienso que su propio orgullo no se lo podría permitir, y que por eso mismo sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía porque sabía que todo dependía de él si es que deseaba alejarse de aquél lugar y salvarle la vida al buen hombre que lo protegió… Aunque no te negaré que el pobre está muy agotado y psicológicamente impactado (si el pobre no tenía suficiente con el burdel…) y eso se verá en el siguiente episodio, que espero que lo leas con gusto como estos dos, jejejeje.  
>En fin, te agradezco muchísimo tu review, y que nos sigas leyendo y esperando actualización día tras día, eso reconforta ¡y dan muchas ganas de seguir! Así que te espero en el siguiente episodio, ¡no te lo pierdas!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"**Un remanso de paz"**

"Confusión... Una larga noche sin luna, o eso parecía. Mi cabeza dada vueltas, y un estupor nublaba mis sentidos. No podía pensar, tan siquiera moverme. Sólo mi respiración me insuflaba vida... Pareciera como si ese letargo se fuera a perpetuar para siempre. Quizás mi espíritu yacía a la espera del último gran juicio por mis pecados y mis manos manchadas en sangre, pero ese momento no llegaba. Estaba aturdido. Cuando creía que ese silencio sepulcral parecía que no tendría fin, emergió una extraña melodía... suave y tenue, pero firme en el tiempo. Poco a poco iba cobrando intensidad y fuerza, llenando del todo mis sentidos, como una lluvia dorada. Esa voz... tan cálida... Recordaba haberla oído en algún lugar, pero no lograba retenerla. Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar pesadamente ante su presencia, queriendo ir en pos de ella. Cuando al fin había logrado ponerme en marcha, ese hermoso sonido se detuvo, dejándome de nuevo en plena oscuridad. Me inquieté. Me sentí muy turbado y perdido... Era una sensación aungustiosamente perturbadora, y de nuevo recordé... hace 10 años... los cascos... los gritos... silencio. Todos se fueron. Todo terminó. Mis ojos se volvieron rápidamente, y en un haz de luz, se encontraron. Los abrí suavemente. Un rayo de sol se alzaba alegremente en la mañana, atravesando una ventana de una habitación que me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Me llevé lentamente una mano a mi sien embriagada de sudor frío, era como si alguien hubiera estado martilleando mi cabeza, aún sentía cierto estupor hueco en mi mente. Me sorprendí: mi fiebre había bajado considerablemente. Entonces vino a mi mente los recuerdos de la pasada noche... o así lo creía yo. Me incorporé suavemente, observando alrededor: Mi cuerpo estaba desprovisto de ropajes, y mi hombro estaba totalmente vendado y parecía que la hemorragia se había detenido. Me sentía dolorido, pero ni mucho menos como antes al recibir el impacto frío de la espada. Mi mirada fue algo más allá. Junto a mí, yacía el joven muchacho, completamente dormido, estirado a un lado del lecho, como si se hubiera rendido a una agotadora lucha. Condescendiente y enternecido como no lo había estado en años, tomé una de las mantas que cubría mi cuerpo y la coloqué sobre el pequeño muchacho, para que no se enfermara a causa del frío, pues no dejaba de temblar. No estaba totalmente seguro de qué había ocurrido, pero había cumplido su misión diligentemente, tenía que agradecerle seguir con vida. Justo iba a acariciar uno de sus hermosos mechones dorados, cuando la puerta se deslizó a un lado, apareciendo ante mí un rostro conocido":

-Vaya, parece que al fin despiertas. -Un joven de cabello oscuro y agradable sonrisa se dirigió hacia la cama donde descansaba el herido.

-Muchas gracias por tan estimable ayuda, Hiyama-san- Kamui trató de reverenciarlo, peor debido a las heridas sólo consiguió ladear un poco la cabeza.

-No te tomes demasiados esfuerzos, Gakupo-san- Le recomendó el joven. -Has pasado más de tres días inconsciente. De hecho pensábamos que no podríamos salvarte. Nos fue de muy poco... Tienes mucha suerte de haber venido acompañado. Si has conseguido librarte de las garras de la muerte esta vez, se lo debes todo a este muchachito, que ha permanecido a tu lado en todo momento.

-¿T...tres días? -El herido no salía de su asombro. Después su mirada llena de sorpresa se dirigió al joven que aún dormía pese a las voces. Tres días velando por él, sin descanso...

-Se le veía preocupado, porque no despertabas. Se puso a rezar, a cantar, a sostenerte la mano, nada parecía serle suficiente, sólo nos pedía que no te dejáramos ir, y les rogaba a sus dioses que le llevaran en tu lugar. No sé de dónde lo has sacado, pero sin duda alguna te debe de querer mucho.

El espadachín se ruborizó levemente. Por tan poca cosa... lo que a él le parecía, haber hecho por ese joven, y que temiera tanto por él... Nunca nadie había sufrido tanto por su vida, y los que alguna vez les pudo importar... ya no estaban. Sonrió agradecido, sin saber qué añadir. Dubitativo, se pronunció momentos después...- Lo... encontré en mi última misión... Perdido como yo, quizás. Con su mirada me pidió que lo sacara de donde estaba, y yo fui incapaz de dejarle allí.

-Ay, ¿volviendo a tu vieja etapa de héroe? Creía que lo habías dejado... Pero me alegra de que lo hicieras. Juzgando por su apariencia y sus heridas... Ese chaval lo ha debido de pasar muy mal en un lugar así. Cuídalo mucho, ha sufrido suficiente por años.

El samurái asintió, agradecido.-Prometí convertirlo en mi aprendiz, así que no dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Antes daría mi vida, es el deber de todo maestro. -Se quedó callado, taciturno. El señor Hiyama sonrió y trató de animarle, sonriente y amable como siempre. -Iré a informar al doctor Kaai de que al fin has despertado y te encuentras mejor y de paso prepararé un futón a tu aprendiz y traeré el desayuno. Después de tantos días seguro que te sientes débil, así que tienes que quedarte aquí y reponer fuerzas, ¿vale?

- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros? -Se preocupó el herido.

-Descansando todo lo posible sería un buen comienzo. Siempre haces cosas por nosotros, en algún momento teníamos que agradecerte a ti. Así que estírate y relájate, que ahora todo va a estar bien, déjanoslo todo a nosotros.

Agradecido profundamente, el vagabundo se tendió nuevamente, a la espera de recuperarse pronto y poder seguir el camino hacia su hogar.

-Tres días antes-

Todo había sucedido relativamente deprisa al ofrecerse el hombre a ayudarles. Junto a su esposa, el hombre cincuentón ayudó al niño a levantarse y a cargar con el samurái herido a casa del doctor Kaai. Podían ver las lágrimas brotar en el desconsolado muchacho (señorita, como ambos creyeron en un principio), así que la mujer trataba de calmarle.  
>Entraron con presteza en la consulta, una modesta casita de madera antigua no muy lejos del mercado, alterando a algún que otro paciente que esperaba. Un joven hombre, de cabello castaño y facciones amables se acercó a los recién llegados, al parecer algo alarmado al ver al herido. Parecía ser que le reconocía. A Len, cuando pudo calmarse le dio esa impresión en todos los que le rodeaban. Los pacientes en espera se apartaron, dejando paso al hombre que cargaba con el samurái, y pasaron junto al otro joven a otra sala, donde se hallaban varios futones extendidos y un anciano de, al parecer avanzada edad, atendía a una joven, vendando su mano. Recostaron al herido en uno de los futones y la esposa del hombre que les había ayudado, intercambiando una mirada con el joven amable, retiró a la mariposa, saliendo con él a otra sala, sin dejarle ver lo que iban a hacer.<br>Len se resistió a ello, alarmado. Qué iban a hacer? En qué estado se encontraba Kamui? Iba a morir? La angustia se apoderó de él.  
>-Tranquilo...-la mujer puso una mano en su frente- El doctor sabe lo que hace...van a ayudarle, ahora...-trató de calmarle, pero aquellas palabras evocaron en él un doloroso recuerdo. ''La misma escena...una sala parecida. Una mujer, joven, tosiendo. Oscuridad." Miró a la mujer, todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos.<p>

Dentro de la habitación, el anciano doctor Kaai examinaba la herida, lavándola con abundante agua, ayudado por el otro joven y el hombre cincuentón.  
>-Kiyoteru...habrá que aplicar y coser. No tiene buena pinta, pero por suerte no está infectado.-explicó el anciano.<br>-Doctor... entonces, ¿esa fiebre? -Preguntó el joven.  
>-Agotamiento, quizás. Pérdida de sangre. Ambas cosas. Le inyectaremos un suero de hierbas y le aplicaremos el ungüento. Tú me ayudarás a coser... tu vista es joven todavía.<br>El otro hombre observaba nervioso. Podían confiar en los médicos, ellos lo salvarían. Disculpándose salió de la sala.

Len estaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos juntas sobre la cabeza, en un pequeño templete a un lado de la sala de espera, orando y orando. Invocaba dioses antiguos, sólo conocidos por quienes se han criado con cuentos de viejas. La señora sonreía con tristeza y comprensión al escuchar tanta devoción por la salud de alguien. El marido se reunió con ella y, despidiéndose del muchacho, salieron.

Y así continuó la mariposa, orando, rezando para que todo resultase bien, para que Kamui sanara o se lo llevasen junto a él o en su lugar. No podía cortar su silencioso llanto.

Finalmente, pasadas largas horas, el doctor y el joven ayudante salieron de la sala, disculpándose con los que esperaban. Len se acercó a ellos casi al instante, trastabilleando por sus pies heridos. Fue sostenido por el joven llamado Kiyoteru.

-Muchacho... -Parecía muy serio al mirarle. Len temió lo peor. Pero el joven sonrió poco después, con la sonrisa más amable que el pequeño había visto en muchos, muchos años.

-Todo estará bien ahora. Se recuperará... muchas gracias por llegar a tiempo.

Y las lágrimas de la mariposa se tornaron entonces lágrimas de alivio, aun y continuar angustiado. -¿Puedo pasar...? -Se aventuró a preguntar con inusitada timidez.

-Espera a que te curemos tus heridas, primero... después podrás verle. Por cierto... permite que me presente, ya que pareces nuevo en el pueblo. Mi nombre es Hiyama... Kiyoteru Hiyama. Soy el ayudante del doctor Kaai. -Señaló al anciano que en aquel momento observaba el cabello de un hombre allí sentado, buscando heridas.

-Encantado... -Murmuró, cortés, reverenciando.-Muchísimas gracias... -Más lágrimas.  
>Aquella imagen partía el corazón del ayudante.<p>

Una vez le lavaron y aplicaron curas a sus pies heridos, los vendaron de nuevo y dejaron que comiera algo, aunque se negó, insistiendo en que quería ver al samurái.  
>A su lado sentado permaneció largas horas, en vigilante silencio, solo interrumpido por un incesante susurro, casi como un mantra, un rezo por su recuperación.<p>

A la habitación entró la nieta del doctor, una pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos vivos, Yuuki. Vestía un pequeño kimono rojo, acorde con su edad y tamaño, y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos pequeños odangos. Parecía muy contenta de saber del regreso del samurái, y por eso pasó largo rato con el muchacho. Observó luego obnubilada los ropajes del chico.  
>-¡Eres muy bonita! -dijo, sonriendo amable, a lo que Len se sonrojó, centrando su atención en ella.-Tú también eres bonita, pequeña.<br>¿Qué tendría, 8, 10 años? Pero parecía ser una niña muy viva e inteligente.- ¿Eres la novia de Gakupo-san? -Sonrió con la inocencia propia de su edad al preguntar aquello, que hizo que la mariposa enrojeciera hasta la raíz del cabello.  
>-¡N-no, no lo soy...! Soy...soy su aprendiz, pequeña. -Lo cual era verdad. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba, pues? ¿Por qué sintió aquella vergüenza? Sonrió amable. Ella pareció observar como desilusionada y después de besar la frente del herido, salió despidiéndose de Len.<br>El joven continuó pues su vigía, tomando la mano de su salvador. Largo y tendido restó sentado, horas a través, retomando su mantra de oración y ruego, hasta comenzar a canturrear una dulce, dulce y melodiosa canción en la que invocaba todos sus deseos, sus ruegos, sentimientos de ánimo para el convaleciente. No se levantó ni comió durante la espera.

Finalmente, al tercer día, su canción cesó cuando su propia consciencia se rindió a un agotamiento infernal, a su pesar, cayendo en una obvia postura incómoda, durmiendo sin remedio, soltando su mano. Y así descansó y descansó, ajeno a su alrededor, con el único pensamiento de ánimos y deseo por la salud del mayor.

No vio como éste despertaba rato después, ni cómo le cubrían el cuerpo con la manta. Sólo durmió, reposando sus ya al límite fuerzas. Nunca había tenido consciencia de haber sido tan fuerte para soportar lo que estaba soportando. Así que, simplemente, siguió durmiendo.

Nuevamente el Ayudante del Doctor Kaai, Hiyama-san entró en la estancia cargado con el voluminoso futón a sus espaldas, tendiéndolo poco después al lado del suyo. -¿Aquí está bien? Si es necesario puedo conseguir un biombo de la consulta...

-No, no será necesario.- Negó el vagabundo que aún seguía yaciendo mientras no quitaba ojo al muchacho que seguía dormido a su lado. - Hemos dormido en lugares inverosímiles estos últimos días en condiciones extremas. Para mí no supone un problema, y creo que para el muchacho tampoco. Desde el principio se ha mostrado reacio a tales prohibiciones decorosas acerca del contacto. Temo conocer el motivo... -Lo contempló condescendiente, mientras la respiración profunda y agotada del jovenzuelo continuaba resonando suavemente en la estancia. Kiyoteru asintió comprendiendo, y con sumo cuidado, alzó y cargó al agotado jovencito en sus brazos, para luego arrodillarse con la misma calma frente al lecho, dejar al muchacho tendido en él, y cubrirlo con las algo usadas pero cálidas mantas. Les echó un último vistazo a los dos y saludó educadamente dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Me estoy encargando del desayuno, cuando lo tenga listo os lo ofreceré. Mientras tanto descansad sin preocupación.  
>De nuevo, el silencio se adueñó de la pequeña y humilde estancia. Una vez más, el mayor era invitado a esos pensamientos profundos que lo habían abandonado a la inconsciencia por más de tres días. En poco menos de una semana, un tumulto de acontecimientos precipitados había tomado el control de su ajetreada vida de ronin y guerrero a sueldo. Un muchachito había aparecido en su vida de un modo tan peculiar y sorprendente, que le costaba trabajo aún contemplar a su lado y vislumbrar su presencia bajo las mantas. Exhaló aire suavemente, pues aún los gestos bruscos eran capaces de hacer resonar el eco de sus heridas, doblegando su voluntad y su cuerpo a la más estricta quietud. Entre esos pensamientos, retornó la figura de sus captores, y tras ellos las del culpable de todas las desdichas del pequeño acompañante, el dueño de ese antro cochambroso. El sólo recuerdo de su grasiento y envejecido rostro le provocó bastante malestar y rechazo, por no hablar de sus modales a la hora de referirse a sus clientes o al trato con su "objeto más preciado", que indudablemente era la atracción estrella y la fuente de la mayoría de sus ingresos.<br>No podría negar que ese ataque por parte de sus secuaces no le tomara por sorpresa. Desde que abandonaron el lugar montados a lomos del caballo, vivía con el temor de ser encontrados por él y sus secuaces, aunque no le temiera a la muerte, pues sabían los dioses las veces que había partido a su encuentro con total convencimiento y determinación, sí le alcanzó la preocupación por su joven e inocente acompañante. Le juró protección, y eso es lo que deseaba conseguir a toda costa pese a las numerosas heridas, o los percances que les salieran al paso. También estaba seguro que probablemente, a estas alturas quizás el tabernero comenzara a ponerse nervioso ante la falta de noticias de sus subordinados. Y por lo tanto, era inevitable que se volviera a poner en movimiento en un nuevo ataque seguramente más mortífero y certero que el anterior. Debían ponerse a salvo cuanto antes, también para no involucrar a más inocentes que les habían procurado auxilio, en sus andaduras.  
>"Molestia"... Esta palabra reapareció nuevamente en sus más profundos pensamientos. Y con ella un sinfín de recuerdos que hacía mucho tiempo se había propuesto a enterrarlos por siempre en el vacío de su espíritu, para no volver a resurgir nunca más.<br>Sus ojos perdieron momentáneamente su brillo y su rostro se tornó pálido como la cera. Imágenes al principio inconexas como un violento viento huracanado le cruzaron la mente. Pero conforme surcaban su mente, algunas tomaban más fuerza y forma que otras debido a su intensa carga emocional. No... No podía permitir que de nuevo la injusticia aflorara y se escapara por entre sus dedos. Esta vez no, estaba convencido que sería totalmente diferente, aunque esta vez definitivamente le costara la vida que con tanta vergüenza y culpa había arrastrado durante largos años de penurias. Ya no volvería a ser más una "molestia". No volvería a cargar con ese pesar nunca más.  
>El sol comenzaba a brillar más intensamente por entre los paneles de la pequeña estancia y ya surcaban con su cálida luz las mantas del vagabundo que permanecía divagando entre sus pensamientos y se resistía a abandonarlos, incluso aún y cuando el ayudante Hiyama volvió a hacer acto de presencia y se acercaba con una bandeja con el nutritivo desayuno prometido. Sólo un toque de atención directo por parte de Kiyoteru fue capaz de retornarlo al presente:<p>

-Menudo tajo te llevaste de regalo por ese jovencito. - Acertó agudamente. Kamui se miró su pecho vendado y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la evidencia.

-Algo así... - Confirmó reservadamente el ronin.

-¿Cuántos eran? No sueles venir habitualmente tan herido. Aunque admito que en ocasiones hemos temido por tu vida. -Se sentó sobre sus propias rodillas al lado del futón, asistiendo y ofreciendo el desayuno al herido.

-Tres... No del todo diestros, pero bastante corpulentos. En esto me llevaron ventaja. No porque no supiera reducirlos... Pero admito que no suelo andar con nadie y no necesito proteger mientras me enfrento a mis rivales. Eso y la situación geográfica, un precipicio escarpado, jugaron a su favor. Así que sólo conté con mi destreza natural y mi estrategia. Un poco precipitada por desgracia. Pero no eran tipos que se anduvieran con rodeos. Eso creo que me costó algo caro pero... -Desvió momentáneamente la vista al joven que descansaba por suerte sano y salvo en aquél lugar. Sin ninguna herida de gravedad, razón de más para sentirse aliviado.-... Mereció la pena. -Terminó prácticamente en un susurro, devolviendo la mirada llena de convencimiento al enfermero.

-No lo dudo. Es un gran muchacho, créeme. Has hecho bien de sacarlo del antro que, por lo que deduzco por su porte, maquillaje y ese tipo de ropas tan vistosamente caras y decoradas, debía tratarse de un teatro-burdel de trabajadores (usualmente esclavos) que se dedicaban al espectáculo y a la prostitución, entre ellos los llamados "kagema" como este muchacho parece ser... -Kiyoteru contempló con cierto disgusto y compasión la cabeza rubia que asomaba entre las mantas, ajeno a todo lo que en esos momentos se estaba hablando referente a él en esa estancia.

-Tan despierto como siempre. No esperaba menos para ser sincero. -Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa un poco amarga. - Todo lo mencionado es cierto. Lo encontré cantando con un aura de verdadera tristeza y melancolía en un escenario de dudosa categoría a merced de una jauría de hombres sin honor, sedientos de placer y saciados de alcohol. Su belleza brillaba como el sol ante tanta inmundicia. Y sus lágrimas florecían como el rocío al despuntar el alba. Tan hermosas y plagadas de sentimiento. Esa visión y esa dulce pero desgarradora voz inmediatamente se apoderó de mis sentidos y mi voluntad, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que intentar hacer tratas con el que parecía el dueño del local. Pero evidentemente no pensaba cederme al que consideraba su "joya de su imperio". Al principio pensé en rendirme, pero al ver al muchacho deambular hasta la parte trasera con un porte dubitativo y fatigado, pero lleno de triste determinación, me decidí a seguirlo. Para mi sorpresa lo hallé en el baño a punto de terminar con su miserable vida... Y... que los dioses a los que he ofendido me perdonen, pero no me vi con fuerzas de darle la espalda. Sus ojos clamaban auxilio y misericordia... Esos ojos vacíos sin vida que habían perdido toda esperanza de salvación... No pude simplemente negarle su tal vez única posibilidad de cambiar su destino... Así que me lo llevé lo más rápido que pude, confiando en llegar a mi escondite antes de ser localizados. Pero el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias. Seguramente no había salido de ese lugar en años. Y no pudimos avanzar tanto como hubiera sido necesario. Y sucedió lo inevitable... Pero logré terminar con sus andanzas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... Aunque a mí casi me costara la vida. Ruego perdón por tantas molestias... -De nuevo esa palabra.

-Entiendo... No hay de qué preocuparse Gakupo-san. Obraste con la virtud. Seguro que él se sentiría orgulloso... Y desde luego sólo ocurre lo que está destinado a suceder: Tú, el vagabundo que había renunciado al camino de la virtud... vuelve a encaminarse con un aprendiz... Una vez más el ciclo se completa.

-No tiene nada que ver...-Sentenció con cierta rudeza Kamui, no sin perder del todo su cortesía. Pero con este tono dejó claro que no deseaba volver a tocar ese tema que tanto le dolía recordar. - Ahora lo único importante a tener en cuenta es nuestra pronta recuperación y abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible para no causar problemas en caso de que ciertos individuos se aparecieran en nuestra busca.

-Tan atento, gentil y prudente como siempre... -Suspiró el de cabello moreno. - No me extraña que todos te tengan tanto aprecio. Aunque yo me sumo a sus sentimientos. Sabes que nunca estás de más, amigo mío. Pero en algo tienes razón. Os deseo de igual modo una pronta recuperación. - Le sonrió con una sinceridad plagada de buenas intenciones, teñida de un cierto cariño que parecía residir desde mucho atrás, en el pasado. - Pero para eso será mejor que te alimentes bien, así que haz todo lo que te digamos y pronto podrás marchar con tu nuevo aprendiz. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como maestro, pero no es el único afortunado en esta súbita nueva relación.- Sonrió enigmáticamente, dejando algo confuso al samurái, para luego incorporarse para dejarlo comer tranquilamente.- Iré a asistir a los enfermos de la consulta. Si me necesitáis para algo no dudéis en llamarme.

El de cabello largo sin duda con esta conversación corta pero intensa había acrecentado su mar de dudas e inseguridades. Nunca antes se había visto envuelto en esta situación. Al menos no... En los últimos tiempos, tan largos que no recordaba apenas cuál fue la última vez que había compartido cena o cama con otro ser humano. Contempló su plato de arroz y sopa y vislumbró lejanamente su reflejo totalmente adulto y ya un poco curtido por los duros años vividos: todo a su alrededor había cambiado tanto... pero algo le resultaba infinitamente familiar, sólo que era incapaz de adivinarlo. O quizás... ¿No deseaba recordarlo?

''Música... suave música alrededor. ¿Qué era aquello? El suave sonido de las cítaras me envolvía mientras sentía un fuerte mareo y un dolor en las sienes. Recordaba... aquella música me hacía recordar... podía verlo entonces ante mí, claramente. La casa de Iwao-san... caminaba de su mano, con la vista baja y un terrible miedo. Me sentía pequeño, sí, eso era. Era un niño pequeño... tenía un profundo horror y estaba tremendamente agotado por todo lo que me había sucedido en poco tiempo. Algo que ahora mismo no puedo recordar... Tuve la suerte, pensaba, de que aquel hombre me llevase lejos de aquellos tipos, pues habían unos tipos extraños... Iwao-san, por aquel entonces, era distinto. Pero lo recordaba y veía todo como en un sueño... ¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo? Me detuve en el pasillo y me senté, vi que el hombre se detenía a mi lado y me alzaba justo cuando derrotado me dormí. Pasó tiempo, aunque no podía saber cuánto. ¿Era un sueño o recuerdos encadenados? Esta vez era algo distinto... el mareo era más intenso y en la oscuridad de mi mente escuchaba gritos de terror y olía a humo y muerte. Más tarde abrí los ojos de nuevo. Y ella me sonreía. No fue si no verla de nuevo que me hizo percatarme de cuanto la añoraba... Sí, aquello era un sueño. Ella ya no estaba. Su grácil figura, sus ojos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve, el suave y amable rostro enmarcado por su cabello azabache. Sayuri-chan... una balsa en medio de la pesadilla. Cuando la vi por primera vez allí pensé que ya no tendría que temer lo que me pasase. Y me sentí seguro por primera vez en muchas horas y muchos días. Iwao-san la adoraba, y ella me enseñó muchas cosas de aquel lugar. De nuevo su imagen se desvaneció y sentí la misma angustia que cuando se marchó de mi lado para siempre. Lo mismo que mucha gente, antes que ella... en aquellos tiempos... tiempo atrás...  
>Estaba agotado, terriblemente cansado... mi mente volvía ahora al presente a pesar de la inconsciencia. Amable vagabundo, honorable salvador... arriesgó su vida para proteger mi mísera existencia. La mía. Un esclavo, una prostituta. A pesar de haber sido liberado de allí... una fuerte angustia, un horrible sentimiento de pertenencia me ligaba a todo aquello. La inconsciencia me rebelaba ahora mis terribles presagios y temores. No era lo mismo que soñar... mi estado ahora no es más que un pensamiento... me veo en sueños como flotando sobre el lecho del río que días atrás habíamos visitado en nuestra huida. Tengo miedo... miedo de que me encuentren. Miedo a que los dioses reclamen a Kamui a su lado. No quiero perderle... no quiero. Una parte de mi llora recordando en secreto silencio sin que mi mente recuerde realmente perdidas olvidadas por el tiempo. Algo en mi sabe que no he estado solo desde siempre, pero esas personas ya no existen. Igual que Sayuri. Los dioses se la llevaron, y no quiero que se lleven a Kamui... no, por favor... ''<p>

Aún en estado de inconsciencia las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos del convaleciente muchacho. Gimoteó y se abrazó a si mismo bajo las sabanas. Permaneció así largo rato mientras las horas pasaban en silencio. El pequeño era completamente ajeno a la conversación entre el samurái y Kiyoteru. Finalmente, al anochecer del primer día que había pasado dormido por el agotamiento, despertó. Volvió en sí como si una fuerza lo obligase a despertar, confuso al principio porque no supo identificar donde se hallaba. Era algo propio después de un shock y un despertar. Pero no fue más que darse cuenta de donde estaba que Len miró alrededor movido por una fuerte angustia, buscando al samurái, deseando verle y comprobar su estado. Quería que estuviera bien, necesitaba que viviera, necesitaba verle recuperado con todo su ser. No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas al verle descansando en el futón, pero despierto y, al parecer, en buen estado. Y fue entonces cuando el pequeño muchacho se percató de su propia situación, viéndose sentado en un futón y tapado con mantas. Se había movido tan deprisa para ver al samurái que no se había dado cuenta del mundo a su alrededor. Bajó la vista avergonzado, y esperó a que el mayor se percatase de que había despertado. Se sentía confuso a la par que ruborizado. No podía comprender los vagos pensamientos que rondaban su mente, y a su vez, una parte de sí mismo no quería ni siquiera plantearse qué hubiera ocurrido si su salvador y nuevo mentor no hubiera despertado. Sin moverse del sitio restó lo que a él le pareció largo tiempo en silencio y cabizbajo. Sus pensamientos divagaban de nuevo. Desde hacía rato sentía que su corazón latía apresuradamente y le costaba no dirigir la mirada hacia el mayor antes de que le hablase. Cerró finalmente los ojos y esperó, orando agradecidas plegarias de respuesta a los dioses a quien se había encomendado. Después ese mismo agradecimiento lo dirigió en silencio hacia el médico y su ayudante. ¿Qué podría hacer para compensarles?

Las cosas no andaban bien en los dominios de Takeshi Iwao. Hacía prácticamente una semana que había enviado a cuatro de sus mejores hombres a la búsqueda y captura de su hermosa Mariposa y del villano que lo había raptado, pero ninguno de ellos había regresado. La situación comenzaba a ser verdaderamente alarmante y lo peor: se le iba de las manos, cosa que lo enfurecía aún más si esto era aún posible. En sus muchos años de vida nunca o casi nunca nada había escapado a su control, y el hecho de que un simple viajero le hubiera arrebatado su tesoro más preciado de la forma más simple lo combustionaba por dentro. Se lo haría pagar sin duda pero debía adelantarse a su enemigo: cautelosamente tenía que idear un plan de modo que le aventajase sin que lo percibiera, y eso para alguien que domina ciertos contactos no le suponía problema alguno. Movería todos y cada uno de los hilos que tuviera a su alcance por la amplia región, daría con su paradero, y en el momento oportuno le asestaría el golpe fulminante que le conduciría a la perdición más agonizante. Sí... era un plan tan perfecto que no podría salir mal. Antes de lo que nadie sospechara, su Mariposa volvería a su escenario a cantar todas las noches para su público, encandilándolo con su voz y su hermosa belleza juvenil y radiante. Sólo quedaba ultimar unos pequeños detalles... La suerte para su enemigo estaba echada... Y ya no había vuelta atrás... Tan sólo el tiempo que se agotaba para la vida del desdichado que pronto no volvería a ver más amanecer. Nunca más. Y el hombre, Takeshi Iwao, bailaría sobre su tumba, acompañándole en el venenoso delirio de la fatalidad de los infiernos por siempre.

El joven de largos cabellos morados permanecía con los ojos semicerrados, contemplando el devenir del atardecer que con suave serenidad, acariciaba con sus últimos rayos de sol el aterciopelado y mágico firmamento. Una suave brisa crepuscular mecía con un murmullo la copa de un joven árbol, que con fuerza recibía con sus hojas neonatas, la frondosa primavera desde el pequeño jardín de la humilde consulta de esa pequeña villa. Una silenciosa calma que se vio interrumpida por las vibraciones latentes de una presencia muy próxima que con energía, emergía con un gran impulso quizás avivado por una gran conmoción y sorpresa. Su rostro se volvió y sus ojos se posaron sobre la imagen de un tumulto de mantas inerte en medio del futón, que le devolvía la mirada con respeto y humilde timidez.

-Joven Len... -Su voz suave pero que destilada de un entrañable alivio inmenso, el mayor sonrió con sencilla felicidad al pequeño envuelto en mantas. Tranquilizadoramente, se incorporó no sin un cierto esfuerzo, hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho. En un gesto cercano de camaradería por todas las vivencias que los había unido en este viaje inesperado, alzó su brazo y condujo su mano hasta la cabeza del jovenzuelo, destapando con ternura que incluso a sí mismo lo hizo sorprender, dejando caer la suave manta sobre los hombros del kagema, buscó su mirada con simpatía y de nuevo trató de charlar con él en busca de reciprocidad, demostrando más interés en su acompañante que en su propio estado. - ¿Ya has tomado un descanso reparador? ¿Han tratado tus heridas? ¿Y tus pies? -Su vista se deslizó rápidamente a los talones del muchacho en busca de las esperadas curas. Confiaba en el doctor Kaai más que en ningún ser humano en el mundo, pero necesitaba reconfortarse y cerciorarse de algún modo.  
>Su corazón le latía deprisa a causa de la enorme sorpresa de saber que de momento lo peor parecía haber pasado. Era un pequeño bálsamo de tranquilidad en medio de una guerra. Aún la amenaza les acechaba, no podía estar más seguro. Pero estaban vivos, era un hecho. Aún podían continuar, no habían dicho la última palabra en esa batalla por la libertad. Conduciría a ese muchacho a ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. No estaba seguro de por qué esa obsesión con ese joven, pero algo dentro de él se le había revuelto desde que sus vistas se cruzaron por primera vez, y desde entonces protegerle se convirtió en su máxima prioridad, por encima incluso de sí mismo. El joven le devolvía la mirada tímidamente, invadido por un enrojecimiento cautivador que le impregnaba el duro y solitario ser del ronin, ablandando su corazón, y contrariamente a sus creencias, le atisbó un creciente sentimiento y deseo de acariciar su delicado rostro y abrazar su pequeño y suave cuerpo, para sentir su viva calidez y cerciorarse que no estaba soñando. Pero era tal el respeto que sentía por aquél indefenso y melancólico muchacho, que incluso el hecho de sentir la necesidad de abrazarle le pareció la peor de las ofensas. Avergonzado consigo mismo, inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto, y le ofreció una bandeja de comida que poco antes le propició el señor Hiyama. Quizás estuviera algo frío, pero seguramente le reconfortaría tras tantos días en ayuno. Sonrió educadamente, sin poder ocultar del todo su enorme sensación de gratitud y tranquilidad de haber vivido para contarlo gracias a ese muchacho. Por primera vez en su vida, había huido de la muerte que tanto anhelaba y había regresado para volver a ver amanecer un nuevo día, y todo gracias a un muchacho que apenas conocía. Sin duda su encuentro no podía ser mera casualidad. Ese pequeño de voz virtuosa había obrado en él un cambio asombroso en muy poco tiempo, que en años él mismo se había negado a proceder. Algo misterioso rodeaba a esa grácil mariposa, y él sin duda había caído preso, producto de su influjo. Se volvió a inclinar ante él todo lo que le permitían sus heridas y en un gesto lo más respetuoso y gentil que fue capaz, inclinó su cabeza ante él.- Muchísimas gracias por salvar mi vida, Len. Sin tu ayuda ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí. Has sido un muchacho muy valiente y muy honorable, digno de admiración y respeto. No se me ocurre cómo podría agradecerte tan noble gesto. Puedes solicitarme cualquier cosa a cambio, la cumpliré con total diligencia y entrega. Sea lo que sea lo que anheles. -Esperó pacientemente cualquier gesto de respuesta del rubio, tratando de soportar con una firmeza marcial el cruel dolor de las heridas por tan incómoda e inadecuada postura.<p>

Sentado, envuelto entre las mantas sobre el futón, el muchacho escuchaba en silencio las preguntas del samurái. Lo observó de hito en hito, con una amable sonrisa y avergonzada amabilidad. Se sentía henchido de gratitud, con la mente repleta de pensamientos y el corazón confuso por los sentimientos. Le miraba sin mediar palabra, atento a todos sus gestos, sentía y medía el timbre de su voz, se maravilló del color que su mirada lucía tras unos días de reposo, mejorándose de su lamentable percance. Asintió y respondió a sus preguntas y preocupaciones, mostrándole diligentemente sus pies ya tratados, lavados y cuidadosamente vendados, curadas sus heridas. Al igual que él, ya solamente le quedaba el descanso para poder emprender una nueva etapa de la aventura de su viaje de escape. Le miraba embelesado y, finalmente, con una fuerte timidez pero gran coraje, todo el que su corazón pudo reunir mientras latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que podía detenerse en aquel momento, se acercó al mayor y, lentamente, con inusitada delicadeza posó suavemente su fina y blanca mano sobre la mejilla del samurái, en un gesto de infinita gratitud y dulzura, en una mimosa caricia, demasiado intima en significado, pero oculto para las emociones y pensamientos de la mariposa, quien en aquel momento sentía que todo el respeto que poseía por el mayor estaba siendo ominosamente burlado, aunque a su vez no podía apartar la mano, más la dejó reposando en la mejilla, casi temblorosamente. Tenía temor a que el samurái le apartase movido por aquel gesto. Pero mientras cometía aquel acto pensaba a toda velocidad, con la mirada absorta y perdida en el azul de sus ojos. Aquel hombre desconocido se lo había jugado todo por sacarle del infierno donde había estado malviviendo, casi había perdido la vida por su causa. No había lugar a ningún tipo de desconfianza ya. Ya no eran dos almas anónimas. Y si Kamui lo requería, él sería su discípulo, su siervo, lo que él le pidiese, por toda la eternidad. Más aún, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas agradecérselo todo, aunque sabía que todavía no podían cantar victoria, no estaban completamente a salvo. Eso pensaba mientras lo admiraba y observaba en silencio... pero, cuando el mayor profesó aquellas palabras de halago, agradecimiento y entrega, sintió que algo en su pequeño cuerpecito se rompía en mil pedazos. Y no pudo soportarlo más. De nuevo las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos tras varios días, y con un estremecimiento de su cuerpo le abrazó con fuerza pero sumo cuidado, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, pegándose a su ser y quebrándose, rompiendo en sollozos tras el cúmulo de tensiones y terrores: -S-señor... K-Kamui... Kamui... n-no te vayas... no te marches de mi lado... no me dejes solo... onegai... te lo suplico... no me dejes... no vuelvas a asustarme así... onegai... -Aquellas palabras salían desconsoladas de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas del menor empapaban sin pretenderlo las vendas y la piel del cuello, en tanto el cuerpecito de la mariposa temblaba por el llanto, un sollozo de alivio a la par de miedo y confusión. Había temido, había temido con todas sus fuerzas, y había rezado. -Si te hubiera perdido... n-no sé qué habría hecho... qué habría sido de mí... -Trató de calmarse, a pesar del torrente de lágrimas que pugnaban por continuar fluyendo de sus ojos, de su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así por alguien a quien recién conocía? Era cierto, le había salvado la vida... y había arriesgado la suya... ¿aquello bastaba? ¿Había algo más? Estaba tan confuso que simplemente se quedó en aquella posición, llorando, pero a su vez tratando de calmarse. Solo sabía... que pasara lo que pasara, ya no querría separarse de su salvador. Pero tampoco volvería a permitir que lo hirieran así.

Tan absorto estaba en el muchacho y en su estado, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verle recuperado, que no predijo ese repentino gesto de acercamiento del menor. Una suave caricia, tan tímida, tan sencilla... pero tan cálida... Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le profesaba una muestra tan clara de afecto, que apenas sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente se limitaba a devolverle la mirada al muchacho tembloroso, ciertamente sorprendido, pero sumido en una profunda quietud. Ese pequeño muchacho, respetuoso pero receloso, le había tendido su mano tan tierna y sinceramente, que le era incapaz de todo rechazo. Contemplaba en sus ojos muestras de una vida llena de penurias y sufrimientos, de total entrega y esclavitud. Para alguien como ese muchacho, acercarse tanto a una persona, debía ser realmente una prueba de fuego. Valoró gratamente tan noble y valiente gesto, no esperando encontrarse con más. La cercanía a la muerte realmente podía unir a personas muy distintas, eso lo había aprendido de la peor de las maneras en su maltrecha vida. Y presentía que al devolverle la mirada a ese gentil muchacho, similares sentimientos habían entrado en contacto. Ciertamente, ese muchacho le había devuelto un extraño brillo apagado en su ser. Sonrió débilmente, pero para entonces el muchacho se deshacía en llantos, producto de sus halagos anteriormente profesados con total sinceridad. Y justo en el instante en que lentamente alzaba su mano para sofocar de algún modo esas cristalinas lágrimas que recorrían las sonrosadas mejillas de la mariposa, el cuerpo del pequeño se precipitó sobre el suyo, de un modo que no habría podido imaginarlo jamás. Sus azulados ojos se dilataron completamente, incrédulo, y de su rostro comenzaba a emerger un marcado color carmín que se intensificaba con cada latido que su corazón sorprendido y desbocado, clamaba su excitación y sorpresa. Inmediatamente como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, trató de separar el cuerpo del pequeño al suyo, sujetándolo por sus dos delicados brazos, abrumado y cada vez más nervioso. Bien era cierto que había sentido impulsos casi irrefrenables de sostener a esa criatura entre sus brazos, pero inmediatamente los había desechado como acostumbraba a apartar cualquier muestra de afecto a otro ser humano. Pero a pesar de ese impulso instintivo, los sollozos empapando su larga cabellera y su espalda, así como su suave y cálido ser cada vez más junto al de él, reconfortando su alma, su intención se fue debilitando. Su pulso se volvió más inestable a causa de tantas emociones sumadas a ese encuentro inesperado, y sus manos definitivamente, temblorosas, perdieron sus fuerzas y firmeza. El sentimiento tan sincero del menor, y ese llanto plagado de emoción ablandaron su solitario corazón, haciendo que todo su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. Por si esto no fuera suficiente para doblegar la entereza del noble guerrero, las peticiones de aquél por quien casi da su vida, terminaron por deshacer la última de las barreras que pugnaba por mantener erguida. Sus manos ya no sostenían sus brazos, sino que suavemente habían rodeado el cuerpo del pequeño kagema, que entre temblores y sollozos le rogaba que no le abandonase jamás. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero se encontró a si mismo acariciando su suave espalda y su dorada cabellera, de un modo tan gentil y tierno, quizás un poco torpe por su falta de contacto, como no lo habría concebido en todos sus años de vida. Aun ciertamente sobrepasado por tantos sentimientos, le respondió como buenamente pudo.- Lo lamento, joven Len... Sólo pretendía protegerte a toda costa. No podía permitir que regresaras a ese oscuro infierno, no quiero que nadie más vuelva a castigarte ni a hacerte daño. Lamento haberte preocupado tantísimo... Prometo no decaer, seguir luchando por protegerte, y quedarme a tu lado si así lo deseas. No estás solo... -Contemplaba el débil movimiento de los hombros, provocado por el incesante sollozo del joven, mientras repetía esa frase, casi como si se la dijera a sí mismo, como un mantra.- No estás solo... ya no... -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo repetía? ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en su corazón, esa angustiosa sensación de desasosiego al repetir esa frase? Era como si a la vez abriera y sanara sus heridas, indistintamente. "Ya no estás solo"... Esa frase continuó repitiéndose en su mente, aún y cuando sus labios dejaron de pronunciarla. Su mirada se tornó cristalina, vidriosa por unos momentos, vagando en unos remotos recuerdos que ya no volverían. Pero la realidad palpable estaba allí en ese mismo instante, empapando su cuerpo de llantos de alivio y alegría. En ese instante tal vez no era consciente del todo, pero había comenzado a crear un pequeño vínculo creciente con ese jovenzuelo que lo había rescatado de una muerte en vida, desde que una noche sus miradas se cruzaron en un viejo antro en medio de la oscuridad nocturna. No deseaba por si mismo volver a relacionarse con un ser humano desde lo acontecido años atrás, pero ese muchacho... Lo contempló de nuevo, secando suavemente sus lágrimas con esmero, y entonces supo que sería incapaz de apartarlo de su lado, fuera cual fuera el motivo desconocido que lo empujaba a ello. Una sonrisa de aquél pequeño le bastaba para sentirse feliz, como no lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. Y así continuó, a su lado, acariciándole, abrazándole, secando sus lágrimas, permitiendo que el muchacho desahogara todo su horror, sus miedos, su dolor, su alivio en él, calmadamente, sin perder en su rostro una expresión que rozaba entre la humilde benignidad, y su cierto afecto que comenzaba a crecer en él.

Permitió que el muchacho continuara con sus sollozos, mientras calmadamente, acariciando su espalda con un ritmo pausado pero constante, lo que harían a partir de ahora.- Ahora deberemos recuperarnos, y una vez estemos los dos totalmente curados, te conduciré a un lugar donde estarás a salvo, donde nadie más podrá lastimarte. -Terminó la frase, enigmáticamente. Era intuible que se trataba de su escondite, su humilde hogar, del cual no deseaba hablar de su localización a viva voz, pues temía que si se diera a conocer por los habitantes del pueblo, forasteros, espías o asesinos como los asaltantes de la otra noche pudieran extorsionar, manipular y maltratar a las sencillas gentes del lugar con tal de dar con él. Su noble espíritu no le permitía poner a nadie en peligro por su causa, así que sólo él conocía el intrincado camino que le conducía a su oculta morada. - Sólo yo conozco el camino, así que no temas, pues nadie podrá encontrarnos. Podrás reposar tranquilo, allí ni siquiera tu viejo amo podrá encontrarte. Pronto no correremos peligro alguno, joven Len. Lo peor ya ha pasado. -Le aseguro, aunque no albergaba una confianza plena en ello, pues todavía era pronto para aventurarse en tales afirmaciones, pero recuperar la fe y la esperanza del muchacho en una posible salvación lo era todo para él.

Lloró larga y amargamente, abrazando el cuerpo del mayor, completamente abandonado a sus sentimientos, sin reparar a pensar en la reacción del samurái, simplemente rogándole. Temía tanto su perdida que tuvo miedo de soltarle antes de cesar el llanto. Escuchó sus amables palabras, como una letanía. ''Ya no estás solo...'' repetía el mayor, lo que embriagaba su alma de una calma sin precedentes. Así pues, finalmente su llanto fue calmándose, por lo que se tornaron simples sollozos y separó temblando sus brazos del cuerpo ajeno, limpiándose las lágrimas, consciente entonces de aquellas suaves caricias a su espalda. Ruborizado, asintió cuando le explicó su siguiente movimiento. Aquello estaba bien, todo iría bien. Saldrían de esta y de tantas otras, y lo mejor, no le abandonaría.

-E-enséñame... q-quiero poder defenderme... y ayudarte... no quiero que te hieran más... por mi culpa...-Hipó entrecortadamente, secándose de nuevo las lágrimas frenéticamente. Le intentó sonreír, francamente, de corazón. Le dolía el pecho, pero no hizo caso de ello.

Le observó luego de nuevo, largo y tendido, sentado demasiado cerca, y tomó las manos que lo acariciaban y rodeaban amablemente y las llevó educadamente, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, a sus labios. Un simple beso en las puntas de sus dedos, un nuevo gesto de agradecimiento, y bajó la vista ruborizado.

-Marcharé contigo allá donde quieras conducirme... mi vida te pertenece desde el instante que me salvaste de aquel lugar... y desde que arriesgaste la tuya por mí... Siempre que me protejas yo querré protegerte... por eso mismo... iré donde me lleves... y si me quieres enseñar, aprenderé... maestro.-Tras esas palabras, le reverenció, con todo su cuerpo rozando el suelo en una máxima muestra de respeto sumiso. Habían tenido ya varias veces esa conversación, habían determinado un destino. Pero la mariposa sentía que nunca sería suficiente para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.  
>Lo cierto era, también, que no quería separarse de Kamui... sentía pavor a quedarse solo, y la presencia del samurái lo sanaba, aunque no podía saber bien porqué.<br>O tal vez... sí que lo sabía. Lo supo desde la noche del ataque... pero nunca lo diría, no pensaría más en ello.

Se concentraría en hacerse fuerte y se contentaría con sus enseñanzas y su compañía. Con su antigua trayectoria de vida, era mucho, muchísimo más a lo que jamás podría aspirar. Continuó reverenciándole, con sus últimas palabras todavía en sus labios.-''Maestro...''. Le gustó llamarle así. Aunque solamente una vez. Esperaría su respuesta y su recuperación. Una vez más recordó la angustia y los ruegos profesados durante el letargo de Kamui...y se sonrojó para sí mismo, mirando la tela de los futones bajo su rostro reverenciado.

La visión de esa sincera sonrisa rota en sollozos se grabó para siempre en las oscuras pupilas del ronin. Aún más sus ruegos resonaron con un retumbante eco en lo más profundo de su ser. Eran tan desinteresadas y nobles sus palabras, que truncarlas con una rotunda negativa habría sido poco menos que un acto vil y cruel. Era un firme deseo lleno de convicción, los ojos azul mar del muchacho no albergaban duda alguna. Además, había dado su palabra de honor de convertirle en su discípulo desde que estuvieron prácticamente a unas horas de aquél antro lleno de vicios y rosas desfloradas. Y si algo había acompañado la férrea convicción de aquél hombre, era a no faltar a su palabra, contra todo tipo de incidencias y desventuras. Asintió suavemente al pequeño, sintiéndose ciertamente colapsado ante tanta muestra de agradecimiento que no creía menester ni merecer. Enternecido por su sentimiento de culpa, entendió que era momento de calmar su alma.- No te preocupes Joven Len. Te he ayudado por que así lo he querido. Así como expuse mi vida sobre el filo de mi espada para darte la oportunidad de ver amanecer una nueva vida ante tus pies. No sientas dolor ni amargor por el camino que he tomado, pues es para mí el mayor de los regocijos y honores poder poner a tu servicio mi hálito si con ello te puedo dar un futuro. No deseo que te halles atado a esta decisión, ni sientas que devolverla ha de ser tu obligación. Yo he tomado mi camino, es hora de que camines en pos del tuyo. Si permanecer a mi lado es tu objetivo, no seré yo quien me interponga. - Aún sus movimientos tenues de sus manos se deslizaban por la suave seda oscura que cubría el tierno cuerpo del kagema, hasta que sin admitir reproches, el muchacho acalló su discurso con un suave y respetuoso beso que había conducido a esas manos que hasta hacía unos instantes surcaban su espalda con deleite. Tras ese inesperado gesto, que puso en un aprieto al adulto, desacostumbrado a tales atenciones, y por si fuera poco esa exageradísima reverencia que terminó por desbordar su razón por completo, oyó nuevamente las plegarias y promesas tan sentidas y bañadas en la gratitud más absoluta, arrancando de su rostro los más rosados colores que un humano pudiera mostrar en tales circunstancias. -No... No es necesaria tanta gratitud, Joven Len... -El término "Maestro" sin duda le había levantado una herida que ya creía cerrada por siempre. No se percibía maestro de nadie, ni merecedor de tal título. Él era simplemente un vagabundo que luchaba en asuntos harto olvidados por el país, o al menos por los que ahora tomaban el poder. Había llevado esa vida errante por más de diez años, y no entraba en sus planes ser maestro, pese que se había ofrecido al muchacho como tal, por tal de servirle de ayuda para volverse fuerte y hábil. Pero... ¿Maestro? Su sonrojo no tenía parangón, y su alma se dividía entre el honor y la culpa, sentimientos confrontados luchaban por alzarse vencedores en su interior. Maestro... ¿Sería capaz alguien como él poder llegar a ser siquiera la sombra de alguien mucho más superior y lleno de virtud y valor, el cual fuera capaz de transmitir tanto saber olvidado en el tiempo? Pese a su dilema personal, no podía descuidar a la persona que ahora tenía a su cargo, dadas las circunstancias que él mismo había provocado, ahora no podría darle la espalda. El caprichoso destino los había unido con un objetivo. Descubrir cuál, sería trabajo que ambos deberían recorrer y descubrir en sus andanzas futuras. Reaccionando al fin, tomó al joven de sus dos brazos plegados contra el suelo, elevándolos con suavidad.- Es suficiente, Joven Len. Cumpliré con mi palabra, sólo esfuérzate en hacer de ti el hombre que deseas ser. Yo velaré por tus sueños y seré tu guía en tan intrincado viaje. - Lo cierto era que... Ahora que comenzaba a conocerle mejor, le resultaba difícil volver a la soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Lo extraño de todo aquello era ¿por qué un jovencito humilde había logrado lo que tantas otras personas distintas habían logrado antes sin éxito? ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Qué tenía de especial...? No habría sabido decirlo en aquellos momentos, aunque el futuro incierto se había comenzado a formar entre ellos en ese instante, imperceptible, pero latente y presente.  
>Y con esa dulce calma reinando el ambiente, los dos nuevos compañeros de viaje se sumieron en una pronta y saludable recuperación, ayudados por los acertados cuidados del señor Kaai, el doctor, su ayudante Hiyama Kiyoteru, y las graciosa intervenciones de la pequeña de la casa, Yuki, que hacía las delicias de todos.<br>En una de sus estadas, trajo a escondidas un bello ramo de flores que su abuelo cuidaba con esmero en el pequeño jardín, insistiendo en ofrecérselas a Len, que para ella era "el muchacho más hermosa que había conocido, como una princesa". Pero aún fue más oportuna su firme posición de insistir a Kamui en que debía usar la flor más bella del ramillete para adornar la dorada cabellera de su doncella, pues como su abuelo le había contado, era costumbre entre personas que se querían. Y de nada sirvieron las incesantes negativas de que esa relación no era para nada la que les unía, y ante las amenazas de llanto de la pequeña, no tuvieron más remedio que ceder ante sus peticiones un tanto embarazosas.  
>Al fin llegó el día de partida. Tanto el menor como el adulto reiteraron en varias ocasiones su profunda gratitud y sus buenos deseos a sus salvadores, y con cierto pesar en sus corazones, se despidieron de ellos, deseando volverles a ver en circunstancias más amables.<p>

Cuando las dos singulares figuras cruzaron el umbral del humilde hospital del Doctor Kaai y marcharon a buen ritmo hacia la lejanía, dejando el pequeño pueblo atrás, sus dos hombres siguieron sus pasos con la mirada, permaneciendo expectantes en el umbral de la entrada a la consulta, guardando un solemne silencio hasta que prácticamente los dos viajeros se disiparon en el horizonte como el humo de la chimenea que se aleja con el viento.

-Y ya se fueron...- Pronunció el joven ayudante, con cierto tono de desasosiego teñido de feliz melancolía.- Espero les vaya bien este nuevo viaje.

El anciano Kaai permanecía callado, como sumido en sus más profundas meditaciones, y pareció hablar para sí mismo más que para Hiyama cuando de sus labios surgieron deslizantes las siguientes palabras.- Un joven corazón... tan débil... tan destrozado... tan ávido de venganza... ¿Quién lo diría que... después de tantos años, viviría para volver a ver el antaño candor joven e inocente que parecía marchito y solitario para siempre...? -Estas enigmáticas palabras por un instante confundieron la razón del joven moreno, pero lentamente, comprendiendo asintió en silencio, entendiendo que ese momento no requería de más palabras, sino de recuerdos.  
>Poco sabían ellos que tan sólo unos días más tarde, esos días de paz y dicha se verían truncados por una visita inesperada y cruel...<p>

Ajenos a este íntimo diálogo, nuestros jóvenes caminantes proseguían la senda que les conduciría hasta el misterioso y tan prometido paraje al que el espadachín llamaba "hogar".  
>Kamui constantemente se cercioraba de no ser vistos u oídos, esta vez mucho más cautelosamente que la vez anterior, para evitarse ahora sí, cualquier contratiempo. Len le seguía de cerca, seguramente henchido de curiosidad por esa aura secreta que les rodeaba. Ambos cruzaron por entre un espeso bosque que se adentraba cada vez más a la montaña. Cualquier forastero a simple vista no hubiera encontrado más que una gran muralla de rocas escarpadas de la imponente montaña al terminar aquél inusual trayecto, pero para el que ve más allá de los ojos, esa enorme pared se convertía de pronto en un pasadizo oculto entre rocas y maleza, invisible para quien desconociera su paradero. El mayor entró primero, indicando donde pisar al segundo. La completa oscuridad los rodeaba, nadie que hubiera accedido por un descuidado error a aquél lugar, hubiera podido imaginar que tras las estrechas y escarpadas y húmedas cavernas silenciosas que les precedían, hallarían unos centenares, quizás miles de metros en adelante un pequeño haz de luz que inequívocamente conducía al exterior. Más allá de ese dificultoso paso, un extenso valle se extendía ante sus ojos con un riachuelo que sinuosamente recorría alrededor, y sobre una frondosa colina, oculta entre muchas copas de frondosos y ancestrales árboles, se hallaba una cabaña algo abandonada por el tiempo, al acercarse uno podía adivinar sin dificultad que no había estado habitada durante bastante tiempo. Kamui ofreciendo paso a su nuevo invitado, contempló alrededor lo que antaño había sido un cálido hogar. Desde entonces, se había esforzado tanto en olvidar, que apenas le resultaba extraño vivir solo en un ambiente tan sobrio y descuidado, completamente vacío de sentimientos, de alegría, de vida... Quizás en esos instantes con la llegada del nuevo inquilino, había despertado a la verdadera realidad, hacía tiempo que eso no podía considerarse apenas habitable... menos un hogar. Confiaba que con la presencia del joven muchacho ayudara a devolver parte de ese esplendor y candidez que alguna vez habitó felizmente bajo aquellas paredes hoy tan frías. Quizás ese pequeño cambio contribuyera a traer consigo días más amables a esa vida lúgubre que había llevado hasta entonces, durmiendo al raso, sin rumbo fijo, de una punta del país al otro, cometiendo atrocidades. El cauteloso samurái sin dueño cerró las puertas y las aseguró tras los pasos de Len, respirando en paz, creyéndose ya a salvo de todo peligro, no obstante hacía ya un buen rato que una oscura silueta los llevaba siguiendo y observando desde la lejanía, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderles el rastro, y en esos precisos instantes, los espiaba en las inmediaciones de la cabaña, atenta a cada movimiento de sus habitantes, esperando quizás el momento más idóneo para intervenir...<p>

Por desgracia, no eran los únicos en esos instantes que estaban expuestos a un grave peligro pues, mientras tanto, ajenos al pueblo, en él estaba a punto de acontecer una desgracia que conmocionaría a todos sus habitantes. Unos individuos de mirada gélida y sombras aterradoras surcaban la calle principal, causando pavor allá donde un pobre desdichado osara encontrarse con ellos por obra del infortunio. Pero nadie hubiera podido imaginar que entre esas pobres víctimas, se hallara quizás la más vulnerable de todas...

-Señores, llevan ustedes espadas muy largas y afiladas, y hacen daño. ¡No deberían pegar a mis vecinos con ellas! -Les acusó valientemente una niña de nueve años de edad, harto conocida por todos los que allí vivían.

-¡Yuki, vuelve aquí!- El joven aprendiz de médico salió a la calle en busca de la intrépida y temeraria nieta del doctor, pero para entonces uno de esos maleantes la sujetaba fuertemente de un brazo.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, mocosa engreída!? ¡No pienso tolerar que una mequetrefe como tú me dé órdenes!-La zarandeaba como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, mientras que la pequeña centraba sus esfuerzos en golpear con su puño fuertemente la mano del bandido, luchando sin mucha suerte por liberarse.

-¡Suéltame burro! -Insistía la pequeña, tratando ahora de patearle los pies a aquél enorme tipo de poderosos brazos.

Y ese mismo bandido y sus acompañantes, omitiendo el molesto griterío de la pequeña, bramaron al aire con superioridad.- Buscamos a un vagabundo. De largos cabellos y armado. Porta consigo un joven adornado con ropas estampadas en mariposas doradas. Sabemos que no pueden andar lejos de aquí. Si amáis lo suficiente vuestras vidas y vuestro pueblo, os aconsejo por vuestro bien que nos digáis todo cuanto sepáis, y será mejor que no mintáis - Y mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, apretó un poco más el brazo de la niña, que ya comenzaba a gimotear por culpa del dolor.- O tendréis mucho más que perder...

Todos los aldeanos gritaban el nombre de Yuki ahogadamente, temiéndose lo peor, sintiéndose impotentes por la niña, pero incapaces de ver cómo esos hombres sin honor le despedazaban su pequeño brazo poco a poco. Kiyoteru se debatía entre confesar todo cuanto sabía, aunque eso supondría igualmente el fin: sin Kamui estaban perdidos. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para decidirse, Yuki bramaba con dolorosa ira. - ¡CUANDO KAMUI VUELVA OS DARÁ VUESTRO MERECIDO, Y NO DEJARÁ NI VUESTROS HUESOS! - Una mueca macabra se vislumbró ante el cabecilla, que se intensificó cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Kiyoteru, que no pudo ocultar su horror al oír la clara confesión de la niña.-

-Bien... Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer chicos, no os contengáis...

_Continuará…_

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Freetalk

¡Hola a todos! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización ¿verdad? Sé que resulta tedioso pero hacemos lo que podemos… Y las musas no siempre nos visitan (amén de otros menesteres tales como obligaciones personales…) pero hemos retomado el rumbo de nuevo nwn ¡Y es que nunca nos detenemos! ¡Vamos poco a poco pero con firmeza! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por todos vuestros mensajes, ¡realmente resultan alentadores y dan ganas de seguir! =D Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este episodio. En él presentamos dos nuevos personajes Vocaloid (poco conocidos pero entrañables): Yuki Kaai y Hiyama Kiyoteru. Deseamos que hayáis disfrutado de su presencia y apoyéis a estos Vocaloid con mucho cariño. Pronto los volveréis a tener con vosotros en la siguiente actualización. ¡Estad atentos! ¡Hasta pronto!  
>Sin más dilación, ¡pasemos a las contestaciones de reviews!<p>

**Mei Lann:** ¡Muchas gracias por leernos! ¡No, no te pegamos tranquila! =P Nos hace muy felices que lo hayas disfrutado y esperamos que hayas disfrutado de este también. Lo hacemos con todo nuestro esfuerzo y cariño nwn ¡De nuevo gracias por leernos y tu mensaje! ¡Te queremos! 3

**GabrielleduLion**: ¡Muchas gracias guapa! ¡Nos complace mucho que lo hayas disfrutado y nos hayas tomado el esfuerzo de leernos! =D Espero que este te haya gustado por igual.

**Hikaru Nightray: **¡Nos complace de veras que te haya llenado tanto! Así nos sentimos cuando hacemos un nuevo capítulo. ¡Ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo y cariño en ello nwn! No es fácil pero ahí seguimos. Esperamos que sigas disfrutando de él como lo hacemos de igual modo al crear cada nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y hacernos saber tu opinión ¡es realmente gratificante!

**Nagisa Michaels: **¡Uah! ¡Muchas gracias! Nos tomó mucho tiempo… Es lo malo de que nos tomemos tan en serio la narrativa en este fic… Pero si es para satisfacerte de este modo ¡definitivamente merece la pena! La verdad yo me encargué de la escena de la lucha y temí no hacerlo lo suficiente intenso… entretenido y dinámico al no haber realizado nunca narrativa de esta índole. Pero me place escuchar esta opinión: no lo he realizado tan mal entonces.  
>Tienes razón: No quiero presentar a Gakupo como un ser todopoderoso. Es virtuoso pero no deja de ser humano y quería que ese toque de realismo resaltara en la narración. Además de que el toque dramático da más peso a la trama. Sí… No soy o mejor dicho no somos del tipo de personas que nos guste comenzar un encuentros entre dos personas ya enamoradas… No creemos mucho en el amor a primera vista (sí en la atracción… se ha podido ver en el primer episodio… pero el amor es algo más profundo que requiere algo más de tiempo… y más en personas que han vivido épocas tan oscuras en su vida… sería irreal un acercamiento rápido cuando dos corazones están tan heridos…).<br>Sí… la verdad es que Len definitivamente está muy sorprendido y deslumbrado… desde que tiene memoria nadie lo ha tratado de ese modo y sin conocerle (sobre todo los hombres de los que tan desagradables recuerdos posee). Y bueno mucha gente me preguntó si me había vasado en Kenshin o en otro prototipo de samurái para concebir el carácter de Gakupo… si era cierto que había leído 4 tomos de Kenshin (el final) realmente no fue determinante. Me surgió así en el rol… fui caminando con él y poco a poco se fue dibujando en mi mente. El personaje se dio vida a si mismo =P Y el nombre… bueno es que quedaba raro que casi todos los personajes (incluso los de su edad) se les nombre por el nombre y no tanto por su apellido… así que terminé por nombrar a todos por el nombre de pila… (Eso y que casualmente hay personajes históricos samuráis llamados así y me hizo gracia =P… Se ve que es un nombre bastante tradicional y antiguo).

Y bueno… sí… ha tenido entrenamiento… ya tocaremos esa faceta más tarde de la historia… pero sí te aseguro que para aguantar tales insultos has de tener mucha paciencia… (eso y que admito que he leído el libro de los 5 anillos de Mushashi y unos de los preceptos más importantes de un guerrero es jamás perder el llamado "ánimo"… es decir calma y temple o te encegarás y definitivamente morirás. De ahí que mi idea de guerrero se haya ido por esa rama…). Los villanos cumplieron satisfactoriamente su misión de crear angustia y rechazo a los lectores. No todo puede ser hermoso en esta historia… sin esa dosis de "fealdad" todo se volvería insulso =P ¿Y qué decir del cabello? Para los samuráis su melena/cabello eran harto importantes… representaba honor y estatus social. (Esto lo heredaron de sus vecinos los chinos). Es un modo de insultar gravemente al honor de una persona. Y ah! Te pasó como a todos… Nadie se acuerda de la pequeña Yuki :P Como no tiene abuelo… le creamos un oc para este papel. Realmente no tiene representación Vocaloid… Todos no podrían tenerla y menos para una trama tan densa y amplia como esta ^^U (aún no has visto ni la punta del iceberg jajaja pero te aviso que te va a sorprender y gustar. No diré más para no chafar la sorpresa).  
>Lo sentimos de veras pero para crear algo así requiere mucho tiempo. No queremos estropear lo que hemos conseguido acelerando mucho el proceso. La magia de este escrito es que está creado con mucha dedicación. De otro modo tememos mermar la calidad… y no quisiéramos eso… ahora que estas tan satisfecha. Comprendemos que es una lata la espera… pero por eso procuramos que la espera merezca la pena. Por ejemplo alargando los capítulos como tú dices =P<br>Tranquila… las escenas íntimas las disfrutarás… haremos honor a la espera. nwn  
>¡Wow ya pasó mi cumpleaños hace tiempo pero gracias por felicitarme! =D Me hizo mucha ilusión tus etiquetas en las imágenes de Gakupo y Len (sí aún me acuerdo jejej ^_-) Me las guardé a buen recaudo =P (creo que las compartí en el club gakulen del face…) ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! (Y sí como viste lo seguí… pero desde que actualicé el capítulo 8 no he recibido respuesta de ningún lector nwnU No los descuido pero creo que mis lectores se empiezan a cansar de mí :_D (no tú que conste). ¡Muchas gracias por tu HERMOSO REVIEW! ¡Esperamos de corazón que disfrutes este capítulo! =D<p>

**Adeline: **Sí todo bien pero he tenido asuntos personales (eso y que dependo de mi co-ayudante que escribe la mitad de lo que podemos ofrecerte en este fic). Y que procuramos que quede una redacción pulida y trabajada para que sigas disfrutándola como siempre… pero requiere tiempo U ¡Siento la tardanza! Espero que te haya gustado la actualización (y por el momento tengo actualizado el otro fic por si gustas leerlo también). ¡Nos vemos muy pronto! ¡Gracias por tu interés y tus reviews! ¡Gracias por los ánimos y muchos besos!


End file.
